


Unfair Advantage

by CheetahPixie



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Hypnotism, Marking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Video Cameras, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie
Summary: After many years of bottled sexual tensions from both, Ruby finally figures out how to make the first step. Except neither of them can predict how much the other will love it.





	1. Ruby, her sister and magic of the mental variety

**Author's Note:**

> This third chapter took me absolutely bloody forever to write due to Paradise Lost popping into the middle of it, and another idea popping between chapters three and four I wanted to write on, so I had to get this out the door as fast as I could muster the creativity to finish it.
> 
> I have retrieved Hentai Foundry links.  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/CheetahPixie/24990/Unfair-Advantage/65393/Chapter-0/The-story-begins-aka-this-chapter-has-no-name.
> 
> .docx available upon request.

Finally, the two sisters arrive home, on a little bit of a break from their duties, since nothing yet has been heard of the Haven attack, and things are at a rather quiet standstill, which leaves them a bit of extremely rare but comfortable breathing room between attacks and defenses, Haven and the populace already there holding up. The trip was shortened considerably by Yang’s motorcycle, which could reach Haven in a few hours if so asked, the same time it had taken to return back home. Ruby had picked a few books on her way from Haven, with a rather lax library license, the due date being a month from now, which, again, due to the short trip, wouldn’t be much of an issue. If the CCTS were online, these books could probably have been gotten on some less than legal sites, but alas, down it is, and so libraries and actual conversations (much to Ruby’s discontent) were the only remaining options. Not being connected to her friends, she would resort to chatting up her sister on a wide variety of topics. Although, Yang had found, and bought, some extra hardware for the computer in her own room, something the seller said would connect them to a backup network until the CCTS were fixed, which was believable, Lavender having talked about this on some news before, something else Atlas had in mind, for redundancy purposes. This wasn’t exactly a small bag of hardware either; antenna, solar array, battery, wires and other stuff, the base of the antenna, when they examined it back in Haven before purchase, having looked quite like one of the CCTS towers in a miniature. This was the bag Ruby carried on her back as she held onto Yang the whole trip, so her shoulders at this point were incredibly sore, the bumpiness of gravel roads not too forgiving on her tiny shoulders with all that weight. Nothing that would bother her too long, though, seeing as her aura would make quick work of fixing it up while she slept, which she almost did several times on the trip, enough so that Yang had to pick her up off the bike and carry her upstairs, placing her in her own bed and taking the bag off her back. Before she even landed on her bed, Ruby was snoring rather cutely. Yang, determined to continue what she had going before the CCTS hit the fan, went right outside with the bag, unpacking the equipment. Taiyang, working on stuff in the shed, poked his head outside when he heard the metallic clicking and a busy Yang, trying to figure out the diagram and talking to herself.

“What’s this?” asked Taiyang, his head the only visible thing out the shed’s doors, rather confused at the miniature tower.

“Oh, this should connect us up, again, to the CCTS network, or, a backup of it.” Yang replied, Taiyang having raised an eyebrow midway through the sentence, even more confused, but then his confusion dissolved as Yang finished her sentence. “Could you fetch me a few nails, dad? Large ones.”

Taiyang, stopped yet again from talking, processed the second sentence, rather quickly. “Yeah, sure, hold on.” Back into the shed he went, having sorted his nails only an hour earlier, finding what Yang was asking for rather quickly, as well as large washers in order to hold the thing pinned to the grass. Didn’t take him long either, seeing as he was already sorting those, and fetched a few, walking out to Yang who seemed to have hit an eureka moment just on time as she traced a finger from the transceiver on the diagram, to the tiny device it would connect to inside their house, finally realizing what that one foreign cable was for.

“Here you go, dragon. Need anything else?

Yang looks over the parts list, counting the nails, and their respective washers, finding them to be a bit too many, setting those aside. “I know I won’t need these.” She continued reading, looking for some stuff in the bag that the transceiver came in, digging out the remainder of the parts required, before setting the schematic aside and going for the assembly instructions. “No more. Thanks, dad.”

“Alright.” He goes back into the shed, putting those remaining nails and washers in their place, continuing to sort the washers as he was doing. Yang’s bike is parked in the shade of the house, it being an hour or two past noon, the sun not directly overhead as it would be during a high summer noon. Yang, industrious as she is, continues to set it up, taking a good hour to assemble the transceiver itself, the miniature CCTS tower merely being a weather shield for the remainder of the equipment, which is pretty much a kit. Digging further into the bag, Yang sees what seems to be a single earpiece, much like what would be found on a headset, with an audio cable sticking out. A port labelled “SCAN/DEBUG” seems to be the only place to plug it in, confusing Yang a little, having expected something rather complicated for a system like this, but all it needs, it turns out, is to find a signal that isn’t static. She hops back onto her feet, going into the shed to fetch a ladder.

“What are you doing with that?”

“That stuff needs power somehow. Solar panels, they’ll be on the roof.”

Taiyang grabs Yang’s shoulder as she is walking out. “I’ll take care of that.” Yang smiles back at him, handing him the ladder, only a few washers left to sort. Yang steps back outside and connects the panel. A few seconds later, a light above that audio port comes on, indicating power. This is enough for calibration, and she sits back down, picking the earpiece up and plugging it in, putting it to her ear, and looking at the assembly instructions. They seem to reveal the purpose of two knobs, labelled “CHANNEL” and “TUNE” on the configuration panel, right next to the scan port. Reading the thing a little more, she sets the channel, which seems to differ from continent to continent, and then the tune. “Listen for a signal that sounds like irregular beeping”, and she eventually finds it. “Tune it in until you hear as little static as possible.” And that she does, and she spends a good five minutes on a rather wide band, until she runs into a mountain of static again, finding the best spot she can hear, and then leaving it there. So, that’s that, configuration complete. She stands up, putting that earpiece in the bag again as well as the tools that came with it, Taiyang crawling up the propped ladder onto the roof, having quickly thrown together a straight platform out of scrap wood and placing it on the roof, and then screwing the panel on top of that.

“Dad, there should be a button somewhere under it. Press it when you have the thing in place.” She caught him right on time as he finished mounting it. He does so, and, shortly, the panels seem to tilt up in order to catch all the sunlight that they can, automatically targetting the sun the best they can with their built in sensors. Down below, a row of lights comes on, and then another, the first indicating power levels, and the second indicating signal strength, each marked with an icon, and noted in the manual, which is now also in the bag. Yang pulls out the battery that came with it, and connects it up, the plug being on that same configuration panel. The power lights flash from yellow to green in a motion, similar to what would look like a charge. As Yang had noted from the manual, again, green lights indicate battery charge, and yellow indicates straight power. And, for now, the lights, eight out of ten, were yellow, a tiny bit of cloud cover having blocked the sun partially. Only thing left now was to put the mock tower on the thing as cover, which itself has a small hatch for config panel access. Once set up, Yang grabs the bag and heads inside, her robotic arm having no problems hauling it whatsoever. Once inside, she tosses the bag aside, her father going away to stash the ladder in the shed. Yang herself, tired also, goes up for the bedroom she and Ruby share, shedding her coat and shoes before dropping straight into the bed and, in a short bit, asleep and snoring, just as Ruby had a few minutes earlier when she was put to bed.

Yang wakes up the next morning, the long wake period having ensured some good, deep sleep for her, the wakeup an incredibly comfortable one. She goes back downstairs, and notices that the manual for the thing lays, back side up, on the living room table. Apparently Taiyang had read it through, interested himself in its operation, but did not touch much else, the bag still at the door. Yang just smiled at her own dad’s curiosity, going for the manual herself, having noted that there was something else in the bag while she was loading it back up the day earlier. She looks around, noticing that the remaining device is to be set up inside. She fetches it from the bag, taking a good look at it, and it seems to have that same scan port as the tower. Knowing what this was gonna mean, she plugged it in, and also into power, noticing that what was knobs on the tower was this time a button, with eight channel numbers. Listening in, she notices that the noise heard is static, and upon inspecting the setup section in the manual, she learns that every channel is actually open, and, if setting up a second device somewhere else in the vincinity, that a rapid pulsing signal would indicate a channel in use, which again reveals that one tower, which was rather expensive, could be shared between multiple users. That didn’t matter much, though, since Yang had a job she could use to pay it back, and was fully intent on, the reason she made the investment in the first place, and it seemed Taiyang, considering his interest, might probably use that setup too. Further reading indicates it to be fair for one household to hold a bridge device, due to multiple computers and scrolls connecting to each single bridge, as they seem to be named, the device that Yang had just picked out of the bag. Going through the bag again, she notices that there are smaller devices, seemingly plugging into the computers, as she’d recognized the opposite end of such a port on hers. Reading more into the setup section confirms just that. So, she goes back upstairs, and starts her computer up. Doesn’t take longer than a few seconds due to the cleanup she had done a week before, and she plugs the device in. Up pops a dialog indicating a connection, and a button press later, said connection is active. And, poking around the “net”, it seems to be fully functional, exactly as the regular CCTS would work. Looking up the credits specified in the book, it seems that volunteers who formerly worked on the Beacon CCTS had used their expertise to provide a fallback solution in the form of a peer network of towers. A host tower would cost Yang probably as much as the robotic arm was worth, and the sales locations were specified. She seemed to be interested, but not enough to invest such a large sum, at least not yet. At least she knew she could help, even if not by combat. Almost as if on cue, Ruby, now standing behind Yang, head over her shoulder, oblivious to Yang’s work outside and all the setup that she had done, let her amazement be known at a working CCTS, or at least that’s what it looked like to her.

“Ooooh. What’s that, sis?”

Yang, having not noticed her sister at all, is almost startled clean of her chair, and not too amused, yet very much able to forgive her sister, as she was somewhat tired herself after just waking up. “Ruby! Don’t scare me like that!” Ruby looks on with a clear look of guilt, knowing her own fault as the socially awkward person she is. Yang then continues; “If you look outside, you will see a miniature of the Beacon tower. That’s the thing we bought yestersday, from that odd salesman, remember?” Ruby thinks a bit, before having an eureka, remembering it all of a sudden.

“I just finished setting it up. It’s basically a CCTS, except not really; it’s run by the people, not the kingdom governments.” Yang points at the details on the screen, Ruby reading the brief descriptions over. The image of the larger towers is on the side. “And these things...” Yang points to it. “...distribute this new network across the continents. So, basically, if we had enough money, we would be able to buy one of our own, and help along, even without fighting stuff, like you always wanna do.” Ruby, taking it all in with her nerdy curiosity, releases much the same sounds of interest as she had for weapons. She had read about this from books borrowed from Beacon’s library, ones which she still had, and now could not return. She had a lot of books belonging to Beacon Academy’s library, which now held a sort of special place on the bookshelf.

“I’ll send this link to your scroll if you wanna read more.” Promptly, Yang did just that, and Ruby’s own scroll pinged, the locality of it preventing the CCTS from being required. Yang had the bag of addon devices on the desk, and she handed Ruby one, which she promptly put into her scroll and, just as quickly as with Yang’s own computer, Ruby was also online. More satisfied sounds later, she’s browsing around, happy to be back up, but unable to find a lot of her friends on the network, if any at all since she had so few. Opposite to that, several of Yang’s own were already on the new network, and already talking to her, asking about how she’d been doing, as well as being stupidly happy that she was alive. Didn’t take long for her to sort into a group call, stuff that Ruby was used to from before. And that, for Yang’s friends, happened to be the reveal of the robotic arm, which she probably spent a few minutes, maybe even half an hour, explaining and talking about, in detail. She could do a few party tricks with the thing, too; turning the thing 360 was possible , as well as reversing her fingers, and some other minor stuff as well, all thanks to the unrestricted joints the entire thing had. Having talked to them for about two hours, basically catching up, Taiyang knocked the door and opened it, Yang waving at him mid call, pointing at the screen to notify him of it. He went forward, asking her in a low tone as to not interrupt, about the addon devices, Yang pointing at her table and taking one extra out for her scroll, leaving Taiyang with the two remaining in the bag, which he takes off the desk.

“Also, I am going out of house for a few days. Think you can handle it, Yang?” Taiyang continued, in a similarily low voice.

“Sure. I can manage.” Yang replied.

“And Ruby?” Taiyang said as he looked up at Ruby, still sitting barefoot in her pyjamas on her bed, her headset now on. Yang quickly pinged her with a message, startling her, Taiyang smiling as she pulls her headset off and looks at him.

“Think you can survive with your sister for a couple days? I’m going to be out.” Taiyang asked, amused smile from the startling still on his lips.

“Oh, yes, shouldn’t be a problem with big sis, dad.” Ruby herself smiled back, happily as ever. She had a lot of stuff to read through on the net, since it had piled up over the last six or so months, but not as much as expected, since only very few outlets actually had a solid presence on the new network.

“Alright. I’ll see you in about a week or two. You know where to hide the keys if you have to run off.” And with that, Taiyang left the room, his coat having already been on. He goes into his shoes and walks outside, closing the door behind him with a rather large backpack with his stuff in it, and eventually the roar of a motorcycle out in the woods coming by, another of Taiyang’s local friends picking him up. This left Yang and Ruby alone, and a few uneventful hours later, Ruby’s browsing wasn’t bearing much fruit, since there wasn’t terribly much to catch up on. She put her scroll back on her nightstand, charging it up since it was about out of power. She goes for her bookshelf, and reaches for one of the books she hadn’t read yet. “Fortress of the Mind” read the title. Almost sounded like some epic old tale from the title, but the foreword had other descriptions, triggering Ruby’s nerdy curiosity further, since this was apparently an educational book, and not a novel. Ruby had thought it was, up until this point, and she hadn’t seen why some people online recommended it so much. Reading the foreword over, she actually decided to keep on, flipping to the next page and walking out of the room, going back down into the living room and sitting down in comfort on the couch, sinking into the book probably more than any other book she had ever read. It almost felt like, to her, as if she were dreaming, or asleep, or both, from how much she was sucked in.

A few hours passed. She felt, for the lack of a better word, groggy, but the book was over. She was oblivious of everything but the first pages, instead remembering only having seen demonstrations, in dreams, of what she was reading, yet she felt she had finished the book and not missed a single detail. Unlike other dreams, she remembered each and every single detail of it, impeccably, yet almost none of the book. Was this because of the book? Ruby went back to the first page, and started reading all over again. Stuff seemed to click in her head, as she read it over, being back into this demonstration dream by the fifth page. Albeit, this time, it went by far quicker, as all she was doing was skipping now, the memories now even more solid in her mind. She felt she had scraped every single detail the book had in it, and closed it, looking up and thinking a little. She was still groggy, but, as the grogginess came off for the second time, she felt... Different. Refreshed, confident, ready. She sat there in thought, blankly staring forward, almost as if still reading, yet seeming like a living sculpture, sitting there in the couch. The stuff she had just read was still processing, and as it did, Ruby remembered old dreams she had, dreams that had her a little excited. She felt she could act them out now and, considering how alone she and her sister were in the house, she decided now would be the time. She stood up, her step a little firmer, head clear and focused. She went upstairs, slowly sneaking towards her sister’s room. Low panting could be heard from inside, but Yang seemed to not be resting. The air coming out from the lock on the door was a tiny bit warmer than usual, so Ruby decided to squat down to investigate. Looking in, she saw nothing at all, but she was hit by a rather strange smell. She had no idea what it was, and slowly opened the door, revealing Yang, sitting at her desk, naked, bustling in her crotch. Yang, still oblivious to the witness, continued doing that, slowly sliding the chair back unconsciously, her own sizable futa cock coming right into view, Ruby staring, lost for words, but even more excited, almost drooling, but managing to hold it back just about. Without thought, Ruby opens the door, slowly, and the creaking shoots Yang’s attention to her, robotic hand on her cock, Yang’s expression that of massive shock, herself unable to react in any other manner but borderline petrification as she sat there, staring at her sister and her sister staring at her. And, unlike normally, Ruby manages to maintain a clear head, breaking the ice with a smile.

“Let me take care of that, sis.” Ruby says, her tone rather calm, but inviting. Yang, still staring, her expression picking up a tone of confusion.

“Let me also take care of *you*.” Ruby adds, another tone of confusion in Yang’s expression, the remainder of her still just as petrified as before. Ruby steps into the room, a bit of a seductive hip wiggle as she slowly zips down the top of her pajamas and dropping it on the floor, her tiny chest nude underneath. Yang can’t help but trace the shape of her sister, having had a secret wet dream for a long while, and a great many hidden kinks under her skin that now were seeming like a dream come true for her, yet she was still petrified, even to the point her cock still throbbed, rock hard, and even more so as Ruby dropped her pants, revealing her glistening slit, and her own excitement, to Yang. Stepping out of them, Ruby folds her arms low, giving her tiny chest a bit of a squeeze from the sides in order to push them up as well as spreading her legs just a bit, showing off to Yang with a seductive smile on her own face. Yang, still frozen solid, looks on, still in disbelief at the sudden advances of her sister, still not believing the reality of this. Ruby, though, had much more planned for Yang, for the entire week looking forward. Calmly, Ruby walks towards her sister, grasping at the wrist of her robotic arm, slowly pumping it up and down on the length as it still held, eventually settling Yang into a slow motion, which she continued, another series of pants escaping her lips soon after. Ruby, with her own right, reached into her crotch and gave it a slight rub, a moan of her own escaping almost right off the bat. She leaned against the end of Yang’s own bed, spreading her legs wide and continuing to rub herself, eventually sinking a finger inside, another loud moan escaping her, and getting out rather consistent moans as she continued to piston her fingers in and out of her front, the hole already dripping. Ruby had her techniques, though, and eventually, the speed and position of her hand changed, soon pulling out as she released a rather sizable squirt at her sister, coating her chest, abs, legs and cock in fluids. Yang, only turned on more by this, is now fapping rather aggressively, her left on her chest and squeezing rather hard.

“R-Ruby... Holy shit, you can do that?!” Ruby’s eyes lit up, and she smiled, her fingers going right back in, quite aggressively now and, in no time, she coated her sister in her fluids a second time, before licking her own fingers clean. “Yep! For a couple years. You like it, sis?” Yang, again with an expression of surprise, can’t help but nod amidst her pants and moans, the smell of her sister’s juices alone quite enough to heat her up a lot more, and, at this point, Yang’s the horniest she has been in a long time, probably all her life, as shown by her aggressive treatment of herself.

Ruby slams the wooden end of the bed. “Stop.” Yang slows down, a bit confused. Another slap and an expression of dissatisfaction from Ruby later, Yang stops. “Hand off.” Ruby continues to command, her tone quite unusually direct, but the expression of dissatisfaction now gone. Slowly, Yang’s arm comes off her cock, both of them folding behind the chair as Yang leaves herself open to whatever her sister wishes. Ruby smiles, mischeviously, yet also with satisfaction at her sister’s obedience. She walks back towards her sister, slowly sitting down on her lap, pressing herself up against her sister, squeezing Yang’s length between her own folds and her sister’s belly, slowly humping away at the length, Yang continuing to moan out at the touch, all of Yang’s own fantasies coming to fruition. Ruby grabs both of Yang’s shoulders as she continues for a bit before stopping. She can sense her sister is in quite the heat.

“Calm down. Take a breath. Focus on what I say.” Ruby’s tone is still direct, but calmer now, more forgiving, caring. Almost motherly. “Calm down. Inhale.” Yang follows her orders. A few seconds pass. “Exhale.” A few more seconds. “Inhale. Deep.” By this point, Yang gets the idea. She takes a few more breaths, before slowly stopping. “Focus on relaxing. Focus on breathing deep. Focus. Don’t let go. Inhale. Count to four. Exhale.” Yang follows the directions, slowly coming down into a relaxed state, her heart rate slowing down quite a bit already. Ruby smiles at her sister as she tries her best to relax. “Forget about the world around you, for a moment. Don’t let anything bother you. Focus on relaxing, as much as you possibly can.” Ruby’s tone is still direct, but even warmer now, Yang somewhat surprised yet again, but not letting that bother her, as her deep breathing is now her regular breathing, the erection still throbbing below. Ruby gives Yang’s shoulders a gentle massage to help along, Yang slowly getting into the relaxation she was commanded into. “Get yourself comfortable. It helps, a lot.” Yang does precisely as asked, wiggling about a bit, hands behind the chair unfolding and hanging now, Ruby continuing on with the massage for a bit before wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck, providing a place for her head to rest on, which Yang promptly uses, continuing to breathe. Slowly, she seems to be coming down into what feels like the most relaxed state she’s ever been in. “Concern yourself with nothing, but listening to me, and following everything I say, to the letter.” Yang, even normally, wouldn’t be questioning any order from her sister, even any of these. She continues to slip deeper and deeper into a state of relaxation. Once satisfied, Ruby continues. “Concentrate on following my every command. Concentrate only on it. Concern yourself with nothing else. Concern yourself only with doing the absolute best you can to follow every command I give you, to the letter.” Yang, quite very relaxed at this point, finds it incredibly easy to do, even more so than before. “This relaxation, it feels almost like you’re on a cushy bed, the softest you’ve ever felt. It hugs you, your every detail, oh so comfortably. It feels good. Incredibly good. It’s something you want, something you need, something you deserve.” Yang, in her relaxed state, can’t help but agree inside her head, the relaxed state she is in indeed reminiscent of that to her. “It feels so soft, that it is almost like floating on a cloud. The cloud hugs you, all of you, and envelopes you, and will not let you go. It holds you, like its own little child, comforting you, soothing you.” Yang at this point is almost drooling, still breathing deep in her relaxation, the feelings becoming more and more clear to her, as her consciousness seems to flake a bit. “It feels like paradise. The paradise I lead you to. The paradise I am showing you around. The paradise I will drag you through.” The borderline poetic tone only helps, Yang continuing to slip deeper into her relaxation, positively drooling now, which Ruby doesn’t mind. “And in this paradise, you will find knowledge. You will follow, and you will learn, and you will use what you learn, outside of paradise.” Yang, pretty positively under a hypnotic spell right now, can’t help but follow, the insanely relaxed state offering no real resistance, whatsoever, to anything Ruby will tell her to do. “The first of which, is your role, within this paradise. You are the pupil. I am the teacher. You are the learner. I hold the knowledge.” A few drops of saliva have already reached Ruby’s arms, Yang’s eyes closed. To an onlooker, she’d look asleep, but if they were to look closer, they would discover Yang is still very positively awake, yet not quite conscious as she normally would be. “And, your role, outside of paradise, as my sister, is a good, loyal girl who will, without question, do all I say. Your primary concern, worry and purpose, outside paradise, is to follow my orders, and nothing else.” Yang’s own mind is now as if clay, molded by Ruby’s speech, completely malleable to her every whim and will, completely receptive to any modifications. “The purpose of your life, first, is to follow my every command, to please me, to be loyal to me, without question, without worry, without hesitation, without thought. Huntress duties come second.” Ruby, still sitting on her sister’s lap, calm as she can be, can’t help but smile in satisfaction, her sister’s mind shaped by her own words, much like very soft clay, but mental. “I will be able to say a trigger phase, and you will return to paradise the instant I say it, and you will be stuck there, as you are now, until I pull you out, with another trigger.” Ruby, having had these fantasies for a few years, had quite the rigorous plan for her sister. “The same rules will apply. You are completely under my control, mind and body, as you are now. You will follow every single one of my commands, just as you are now. You will do your best to follow them, to the letter, just as you are now.” Yang’s breathing is still deep, and being held there by her subconscious self, although they are more regular now, and not forced at all, as opposed to before when she had to focus on it. “When I call your name, you will listen, for commands, even if for nothing else. You will follow them, as you are now, without question, without thought, without worry, without hesitation and without doubt. You will follow them, unconditionally, and you will be unable to resist, just as you are now.” Ruby leaves a few moments for this to settle in. Yang is still hard. “The trigger, the phrase that I will say, when you are to enter paradise, is: “obey your sister”.” Yang, completely receptive, has the trigger established and burned in, due to her own concentration and focus. “When you are to leave paradise, you will be told to wake up.” Again, Yang has the trigger drilled into her head, way deep in hypnosis now, her mind pretty much far beyond clay in softness now, almost fluid. “As soon as you finish a command, you are to reply to me with; “I obey, sister.”.” Yang replies to this, with the phrase. Her voice is calm. “Serving me will bring you happiness, joy, pride, contentness, a feeling of purpose and meaning, and satisfaction. The highest duty of yours, is to obey me, my every command, to please and serve me.” Brief pause, to let it simmer in. “My every wish is your unbreakable will. My existence is the reason of yours. My command is your purpose. My pleasure is your duty. Servitude to me is your life.” Another brief pause. Yang’s tone is changing a bit, the feelings causing mild butterflies in her, her voice having a hint of pride in it now, as she continues to reply to her commands. “Outside of paradise, I can command you, at any time, to get hard, and also orgasm, on the spot, wherever you are, period.” Yang’s cock is still rock hard, twitching now. “I can also command you, at any time, outside of paradise, to go soft, unconditionally. I can also command you, at any time, outside of paradise, into chastity, unconditionally. This makes you unable to orgasm, no matter how hard you try. The only thing able to make you orgasm, while in chastity, is my command.” Yang’s mind, at this point, having taken in all the modifications from her sister, ticks quite differently compared to just a few minutes before, her entire life having changed, and aligned, to Ruby’s whim, as she had wanted and commanded. Yang had nothing on her mind but following commands from her sister at this point. “Whenever you are in paradise, you will, if you are standing, get on your knees, and crawl closer to me, and remain no more than an arm’s length from me. Whenever you are in paradise, you are to look down at the floor, and close your eyes.” Brief pause again. Yang was taking everything in stride, her head soon leaning forward, tilted down slightly, closed eyes pointing downwards. Ruby smiled as her sister did so. “I am, from now on, your Mistress, and you my slave. You are to address me accordingly, on all occasions, except when we are with others. If we are with others, you will address me properly, but only if commanded to do so.” Yang replies; “I obey, Mistress.” Ruby, having been spared the effort of modifying that, gets a little kick of happiness at her sister’s soft state. “Remember that you are still my sister.” Knowing a new trigger exists, considering how Yang just replies, Ruby decides to not leave anything to chance, fortifying her earlier trigger. “Wake up.”

Yang, groggy as hell, slowly comes to, her length still hard and twitching between them. She looks up at her sister, in her eyes, the new wiring of her brain settling in on Yang’s now conscious mind. She looks at her sister, smiling, beaming with happiness just by her presence. “Did y... Mistress...” Yang’s own mind answers her question right off the bat, and forces her to blurt out the reply, Yang’s own cheeks flushing red, even more in disbelief. Ruby slowly starts to grind at her sister’s cock again, Yang biting her lower lip, knowing her own, new purpose in life. Just as before, nothing was on her mind but being Ruby’s obedient toy, yet conscious. Slowly, Ruby starts to come off her sister’s lap, slowly walking over to her nightstand and fetching something out. Black, rather thick, and long. Waving it around, it looked soft and, in the dim evening light, it looked like leather. As she walks closer, Yang starts to get a closer look at it, soon realizing that, considering the tiny part of the buckle she can see between Ruby’s fingers, and the holes on the other side of the thing that looked like a small belt, it seems pretty obvious that this is a collar, and, for someone so young, it is incredibly well made. Qrow’s classes had definitely been used for more than just crafting her scythe it seems. Yang wastes no time, holding her hair up and away from her neck, giving Ruby free access to put the collar on, which she does carefully, making sure it sits snug around her sister’s neck, yet comfortable, as she buckles it down on her neck. As she finishes, she leans back, Yang raising her left to feel around the collar, a wide smile on her face as she takes the leathery texture in, as well as the buckle, adjusting it a tiny bit, overjoyed. All doubts seem to disappear and vanish as her hand traces around the collar, her robotic arm slowly going for her cock, giving the hard thing a few strokes until she has spent some time with the collar. She looks up at her Mistress again, Ruby enjoying the sight of Yang herself, even more so the fiddling.

“Do you want a reward, slave?” Yang’s eyes light up even more than they already were, wider than they already were, this time from curiosity at what the reward was. Ruby’s smile still unbroken, she slowly went down to her knees, leaning in towards her sister’s crotch and giving the head of the thing a kiss. Yang moans out, right there, as the suction tugs at her head. Ruby just chuckles at her sister’s sensitivity, giving the thing a good lick, getting the head wet, Yang’s cock throbbing hard.

“Remember: Look, don’t touch.”

And with that, Ruby sank the entirety of Yang’s cock right down her throat, her face up against Yang’s pubes in pretty much no time at all, Yang caught by surprise at her new owner’s proficiency for blowjobs, despite her young age. Considering Yang had no clue she hid a collar in the house, it would stand to reason she had other things hidden, too. Not much later, after getting comfortable where she is, Ruby gets together a bit of saliva that she starts to push around Yang’s cock, her toes curling to the sensations, Ruby even more amused now, at her sister’s sensitivity, more moans escaping soon after. Ruby lets the saliva run for a bit before she turns to her semblance, swallowing all of the saliva, Yang’s own length easily reaching down Ruby’s throat, and quite far into it as well, the gulping motion catching Yang off guard quite easily, but what she was even less prepared for was the repeating swallow motion, which seemed to occur at what felt like a normal pace to begin with, until it sped up, the quickening motions slowly starting to feel to Yang like a milker, helped even more by the suction that Ruby was holding up. Yang’s hands start to move, towards Ruby’s head, but she stops them midway, remembering her Mistress’ orders before, folding them firm as she can behind the chair, again, as Ruby’s throat massages her length, seemingly picking up speed and suction strength as she works, seeming pretty eager to have Yang’s seed, and every single drop of it that she has in her sacks. Ruby, contently, keeps on going, the suction having quite an effect on Yang as she moans and screams out, toes and fists curled tight, completely unable to resist the pleasure she’s receiving. Ruby isn’t exactly showing her sister any mercy, her throat tighter than most of what Yang’s fucked before, be it toy or hole, and it’s showing, the milking motion adding up to that, easily being the best thing Yang has felt on her cock, period, as is underlined by the shaking of hers, and the sounds she’s making, much to Ruby’s own amusement. She keeps speeding up, eventually reaching a point she sticks to, Yang screaming out rather hard, and loud, repeatedly until an orgasm is ripped straight out of her, forcing a single, long scream out of her as she shakes violently around, her sacks emptied right then and there, all of which is swallowed by Ruby without issue or complaint. However, the speed of Ruby’s milking seems to have been chosen carefully, and with good reason; Yang remains in an orgasm state, for a good while, shaking about on the chair, while still managing to cling on with her hands as Ruby continues to work, her tongue slowly joining in on the fun what feels like about five minutes down. Over the next few minutes, the cock, now completely empty, slowly starts to come down into pain from the aggression, pushing out a bit of a pained tone in Yang’s continued moans, the minutes feeling like hours to Yang, her length sore, yet kept rock hard, by Ruby’s skill, and at full attention for the length of the blowjob, Ruby’s own saliva starting to come back into play, at about the ten minute mark. Slowly, the pain climbs in intensity, Yang having more and more trouble holding her moans, as if she did much of it already. Not only that, they were also getting more and more pained, slowly losing the pleasure tones she had, but never all of them. Eventually, Yang’s cock feels nothing short of completely raw from the treatment, Ruby popping her head off shortly after, having cleaned every square centimeter of it thoroughly, and quite satisfied with the taste she still had in her stomach from her sister’s sperm. Quite rapidly, Yang’s cock deflates, down to completely soft, in the span of less than thirty seconds. Smiling. Ruby stands up and steps back, looking at Yang’s bed, then at her.

“Lay down.” Ruby nods towards the bed, her tone just as direct as before.

“Yes Mistress.” Yang stands up, doing exactly as ordered, laying down on her back, on her bed, looking at Ruby, still beaming with happiness despite the ordeal her poor crotch just went through, proud with herself and her work, satisfying and pleasing her Mistress. Ruby slowly crawls on top, sitting on Yang’s legs. Ruby looks her newly collared sister over, her new toy, planting her hands against Yang’s abs, and giving them a good rub. She spends a few minutes, in Yang’s company, just rubbing at her abs, letting her get comfortable and resting for a bit, seeing as she was still panting from the “excercise” earlier.

“Yang.” Ruby’s tone is direct, just as before.

“Yes Mistress?”

“Hard.” The command clicks in Yang’s head, her abused cock, still in absurd amounts of pain, rising in about the same time as it deflated earlier, at full mast and “ready” within half a minute. Ruby slowly lifts herself up, and aims the poor thing up into her own front, and then drops herself down, getting a moan out of herself as she gets comfortable, the entirity of Yang’s length slipping into her tight hole, almost virgin tight, but not quite. Yang, still turned on to hell and back, but unable to do anything by the commands placed on her earlier, was basically in paradise whether under hypnosis or not, considering the amount of fantasies that kept being fulfilled by her sister, almost as if her mind had been read. Even if she were, she would not complain; she loved it, more than she even expected she would, Ruby sitting there satisfied as she calms down and gets comfy, almost acting like nothing happened, while still having the thick length inside of her.

“Yang.” Again, her tone is direct.

“Yes Mistress?”

“Obey your Mistress,” And, right that instant, Yang was back into her state of relaxation, back in the paradise that had been conjured for her earlier. Just as before, her mind was clay, malleable to Ruby’s will. “I can command your semblance either on or off, or block it, as I see fit, at any time, unconditionally.” Knowing her sister’s semblance might mean trouble later in the week, she decided now was the time to implement precautionary measures, should they indeed become troublesome, and she expected it to. Again, Yang received the command, and Ruby let it sink in, a brief pause as Yang’s own wiring changed further. “You will always, unconditionally, be horny, even if little, you will still be.” Right after, Ruby gives the hard length throbbing inside of her hole a firm squeeze, in order to burn that last command in a little. “At any time, unconditionally, I will be able to command horniness to consume you, on the spot, where you are. It will be irresistible, and clothes will feel like they’re aflame, and even if you’re nude in snow, you still feel warm. You will do whatever you can to extinguish this horniness, the best you know how. You will not resist anything, or anyone, that will help you achieve that, period.” Again, Ruby let it sink in, giving the cock a bit of a grind as it sits within her, the new wiring burning in pretty good. She pauses, for a bit, still grinding at her sister, loving how the thing felt inside of her, and she knew she would be doing more with it than just this.

“Wake up.” Yang, for the second time, slowly comes to, groggy just as before, still panting a little from the time before. Ruby slows down her grind and eventually lays out over her sister in a hug, who hugs Ruby back, Yang’s cock still inside of her, and herself apparently not minding it whatsoever. “I love you, sis. Slave.” Yang’s cheeks flush red, and butterflies in her stomach. This, without what had gone down over the past hour, would seem like the casual family love, but she felt the weight herself, in that phrase, and the reality of it. She knew she had done a good job, and her owner was very satisfied with how well she did it, and that’s all she could ask for. Soon enough, Ruby was asleep on top of her, and she followed suit a few seconds later, falling asleep herself.

Yang wakes up early next morning, alone in the room, quite the comfortable euphoria washing over her. She takes a deep breath, exhaling it as slowly as she inhaled it, remembering yesterday like it was still happening. Her length still felt a bit numb from it, finally a bit of soft time for it. She rises up into a sit, before pushing her legs off the bed and letting her feet touch the floor, looking out the window at the dim sunlight of the early morning. She stretches her arms out, another wave of comfort and satisfaction washing over her as she does, and she holds it for about five seconds before she drops her arms again, slowly standing up. She heads towards the door, looking for Ruby, who is nowhere to be found in the room, or anywhere outside. Downstairs, though, she can hear something going on, and, in her curiosity, she sneaks for the stairs and peeks down as covertly as she can. The sounds are coming from the kitchen, seemingly Ruby trying out some recipe in one of the books she had rented at Haven a couple days back, wanting to know their cuisine a bit better. Yang listens in, and eventually hears Ruby exclaim, but not loudly, as she apparently put a bit too much of something in, but apparently not caring too much. About ten minutes later, Ruby seems to be finished, placing something in the oven, as can be pretty obviously heard by the noise, before stepping out of the kitchen. She isn’t nude, but she is dressed, and exposed; a full on domme outfit, with a corset, stockings and gloves of what looks like latex, as well as a red handle, with something wrapped around it, sticking out of the side of her corset. The stockings seemingly have platforms on them, and they are metal, and click very obviously as Ruby walks out, still oblivious of the sneaky Yang, who at this point is only getting turned on by the sight of her sister. She slowly comes up to the ladder, almost scaring Yang off before Ruby pauses just before the lowest step, her expression seemingly that of thought, as if she forgot something. She seems to pace around a bit, her eyes darting around lazily as she continues to think. Suddenly, she turns to Yang almost as if she heard loud noise, despite total silence, taking about five extra seconds to spot the lilac reflection of Yang’s left eye, smiling as she does, noticing her sister is awake. Yang, noting she has been spotted, freezes up, almost as if caught doing something bad.

“Come. I am making breakfast.” Yang, still frozen, just stares. Ruby seems patient with it, smiling as Yang’s expression, what is visible of it at least, turns to mild shock. Eventually, Ruby reaches for the handle in her corset, the thing unfolding into a whip, the color of it a repeating gradient of red and black, and back, in series. A few seconds later, Ruby cracks it to the side of herself, almost as if underlining the command she had given Yang earlier, causing Yang to stop hesitating, and get down the stairs. Just as she is standing up, another crack of the whip is heard.

“Crawl, girl. Show me you mean it, show me you mean to please me. Show me that you are trying your best.” Yang, halfway standing by this point, crumbles back onto her fours, obediently crawling down the stairs, fast as she could, but not managing much speed at all. What mattered to her, though, is that Ruby was amused, and smiling, as her sister carefully crawled down the steps so as to not fall on her face, eventually getting down and on her knees in front of Ruby. She rolls the whip up and sticks it back into her corset, snapping her fingers and motioning Yang to follow, which she does, still on all fours. Zwei had left with Taiyang, as was usual for him, which left them without interruption at all from the cute corgi, or the dad. Considering her sister’s position, Ruby eyed Zwei’s bowl with a mischievous grin on her face, before going back to her sister, who knew what she was thinking from having looked at the bowl, but deciding against it for this meal, since she had a rather delicious smelling lasagna in the oven, which wouldn’t fit very well into a bowl. Ruby snapped her fingers again, pointing to a chair by the table, which Yang crawled up towards and then sat on, her numb length halfway hard at this point, both due to the treatment and Ruby’s own outfit. She didn’t dare touch herself either, having seen what Ruby did with the whip earlier, her submissive instincts quite active at this point in time. A few moments later after watching the lasagna, Ruby decided to sit down in front of her sister at the table, a bit of a curious look on her face.

“So. Yang. I want to ask you some questions.” The tone had the same tint of curiosity as her face.

“Yes, Mistress, go ahead.”

“How come you have all this money on hand? You said you had a job, but you never left the house for work, ever. What’s up with that? What *is* your job? Why haven’t you told me, or dad, about it?” Yang blushes, hard, her cock twitching under the table. “W-Well, uh... See, the job was done over the CCTS.”

“Go on.” The tone picks up a hint of directness, which Yang was starting to get familiar with.

“A-And, with the CCTS gone, I couldn’t work any longer, which is why I’ve been busy with household chores. Helping dad, in exchange for not paying rent.”

“Oh. Okay. But how did you have enough for the tower then?” Ruby’s own tone is a hint of confusion. If Yang was so strapped for money, how did she have enough for it?

“Beacon sponsored us, remember? For the lockers, weapon parts, lunch, the whole lot.”

Ruby nods, remembering it quite clearly as part of the papers she got when she entered the academy.

“...Except I had a bunch of cash left over after all of that. So, I decided to keep it on hand, and spend it as slowly as I could, hoping I could one day get my old job back. Which is why I bought the tower, in hopes of actually getting to work again, and it seems like I will be able to.” Yang’s expression picked up a bit of excitement just thinking about it.

“But what *is* the job? Tell me, precisely, what it is. What it involves.” Ruby was obviously not satisfied, but her tone wasn’t any more direct.

Yang’s eyes darted away from Ruby, her blush still a deep red. “I was.. A camgirl. I had some fun by myself, and others watched, and I made loads of money covering myself in my sperm. You might’ve noticed the smell in the room yesterday, that was me getting ready to work, when you interrupted, Mistress.” Ruby’s expression went from curiosity to mild disbelief, before a smile erupted on her face, again, knowing precisely what she’d be doing after breakfast.

“You should have told me about this much sooner, girl. Like, much sooner.” Yang smiled in return, almost sheepishly as she had revealed probably her deepest secret to her sister, and now knowing she was willing, completely, to take part in it. Yang couldn’t help but be even more turned on than she already was, the thing almost at full mast under the table. Ruby reached into her own crotch, sinking her fingers in and digging out a bit of her own nectar, standing up and walking towards Yang, holding the fingers she had in herself in front of Yang’s mouth, who, without hesitating, leaned her head forward, opening her mouth and taking Ruby’s fingers into it, licking and sucking at the two of them until they were completely clean, not swallowing what she had just slurped off, and instead letting it sit on her tongue as she savored her sister’s taste. Ruby sat down on her sister’s lap again, holding the cock up and between the both of them, calmly stroking it, but very slowly so, more intent on getting relaxation out of Yang than pleasure. A few seconds later, she leans into her lips for a kiss, which Yang doesn’t seem to participate much in at first, but then wrapping her hands around her sister and melting into the kiss as the two of them were locked, enjoying each others’ embrace, wet dreams from both of them coming true, one after the other, this being pretty high up on both of their lists. As they are there, locked together, time seems to stand still, and it feels like a whole eternity to them both, Ruby not noticing the ringing kitchen timer at first, but then slowly coming to from the euphoria of the kiss, slowly pulling back off of Yang’s lips, a broad smile on both of their faces. Ruby stepped off her sister’s lap, turning the tap on with her clean hand and washing whatever filth present right off before reaching for the oven mitts, pulling the lasagna out and grabbing a pot stand from a drawer besides herself and placing it on the table, and the glass oven tray on top, holding the lasagna, almost making Yang drool right there and then from how delicious it looked, her nostrils enjoying it as well, the aroma at this point filling probably the entire first floor. Ruby fetches plates, knives and forks as well, and a kitchen spade for the lasagna. Yang stands up, going for the kitchen sink and washing her hands as well, the already running water preventing her own filth from touching the tap handle. Once she’s clean, she sits back down, the spade on her side of the table. She looks up, and Ruby smiles back, nodding down at the lasagna for Yang to try, Ruby also being quite amused by Yang’s hard length as she stood up, seeing that she indeed loved the job she just talked about. Yang reaches for the spade, and dips it into the lasagna, slowly cutting out a slice of it, and placing it on her plate, still smoking hot. It looked equally delicious on the inside compared to its surface, filled with an assortment of various veggies, minced meat, peppers and spices. After scooping the slice onto her plate, and digging out what she missed, she places the spade into the lasagna tray, handle in Ruby’s direction, as she carefully blows on the first bite, waiting on her fork. A second or two later, she gets it cold enough to dare try, and before opening her mouth, swallows the nectar she was savoring from earlier, pretty dull at this point, yet delicious. A few moments later, she is overcome by the best taste she has had in her life, her eyes wide in surprise at just how good it was. Ruby, for a moment, is worried, until she sees Yang recoil in sheer bliss, slowly chewing at the delicious lasagna in her mouth, taking her time to savor it before swallowing, and as she continued eating, she wasn’t exactly able to hold herself back, eating the stuff on her plate up rapidly, Ruby herself doing the same as she started to eat. A few minutes pass before they finish, Yang recoiling yet again, this time from how full she was, not used to eating so much in one sitting. Ruby shared the feeling, but didn’t let that stop her, slowly standing up and picking the plates up off the table, placing them into the sink, as well as the tray, which she still required the oven mitts for. She washed it down with cool water from the tap, getting the heat out of it before washing the other things with cold water briefly, focusing on getting the remaining bits of food down the sink, closing the tap as she finishes. She looks to Yang, snapping her fingers, Yang standing up from her chair, the full feeling making her forget about the earlier commands, Ruby herself too full to care. She walks out of the kitchen, Yang following closely behind, the smell of food still on their nostrils as they go up the stairs, going back into their room. Yang takes her chair again, and Ruby her own, the satisfaction from the food very visible on both their faces. Ruby takes a moment to let it simmer, Yang turning to her computer, chatting up the crowd in text, mentioning she has a “surprise”. Soon enough, Yang looks over at Ruby, who is approaching with her chair, sitting down besides her sister as she approaches her table, Yang starting video soon after, the camera focused on her.

“You guys wanted to see the surprise?” she teases the crowd, hiding the collar with her hair, being held by her hands, the remainder of both arms covering her nipples. The crowd eagerly wants to see that surprise, and Yang chuckles as they start to speculate, considering her posture, just what she might be hiding. Yang gives them a wink as she clenches her fists, still hiding the collar from view, bringing them up just a bit, knuckles resting against her jawline. Some newcomer on the stream goes nuts over the robotic arm she has, before being told by the crowd that she had showed it off yesterday. Eventually, once Yang is satisfied with the speculation, she takes each theory, and denies them one by one, the speculations having all been wrong. Slowly, she lets go of her hair, pulling her hands away from her face, revealing the leather collar she has on. This time, the entire crowd goes nuts, asking who the owner is, what it meant, if she would continue, and so on. She slowly uncovers her chest, teasing them with it as they continue bombarding her with questions. “No, this means my, well, our shows will only get better.” She looks over at Ruby and winks, Ruby herself reaching for the whip, slowly unrolling it, rolling the end of it around her arm and grabbing on the middle of the section that isn’t rolled around her left with her teeth, the look on her face rather seductive. Yang continues to work up the crowd.

“She’s right here with me. I’ve known her longer than I care to admit, but had no idea until very recently just how well we fit together, just how right she was for me, and how right I was for her.” Narrowing down to one gender throws a lot of speculation out the window, only a few ideas as to who it might be left standing, all of which are, again, false. Yang, having had enough amusement from the crowd as it stands, looks over to Ruby with a smile.

“Are you ready, Mistress?” Ruby, still with her teeth on the whip, nods, Yang reaching for the camera and turning it towards Ruby, the crowd going pretty much silent as they watch her fiddle around with the whip, the black latex gloves giving the remainder of the whip some good contrast. The crowd is in doubt, many prominent “no way” replies in all caps, as well as various other comments, both in awe and amazement, the entire crowd’s expectations and speculation blown right out of the water. Ruby eventually pulls the whip out of her mouth and rolls it around Yang’s neck, tightening it into a choke hold as she pulls Yang back into the picture, a mischievous yet seductive smile on her face as she looks at her sister, before looking into the camera.

“She’s my toy now. You’re our crowd now. And you’ll love all of it, just as much as she is, right now.” And Ruby was right, Yang blushing again in the choke hold, her cock rock hard below the desk, the chatter from the crowd still containing disbelief, some others expressing love and appreciation, even congratulations to them both, for their current situation. Ruby smiles at all of it, noticing a few of the congratulations, replying with a “thank you” to them all, Yang horny beyond all measure now. Slowly, Ruby releases the choke hold and pulls the whip back away, rolling it back up slowly, Yang smiling wide at the treatment she was receiving from her Mistress, and the crowd noticed how happy she was, resting on Ruby’s shoulder, getting a gentle pet right after she put the whip back into her corset, Yang’s eyes closing in enjoyment. A few seconds later, Ruby grabs the camera and turns it towards the bed.

“Lay down on the bed, slave.” Yang, without hesitation, does exactly as asked, standing up and jumping onto the bed, laying down onto her back, the cock in clear view of the crowd. Ruby approaches the bed a few seconds later, climbing onto it. Yang tries to sit, but is met by a forceful push of Ruby’s, pinning her flat against the bed, Ruby getting her right leg over Yang’s abs, moving the hand from her sister’s chest to her cock, giving it a tight grasp as she starts to pump it, winking at the crowd a few seconds later as she pushes herself a little further up, aiming Yang’s cock up against her folds and slowly pressing it in, giving the crowd a bit of a tease as she rolls her hips on the tip of Yang’s cock, getting a moan out of her, which the crowd does notice. A few seconds later, Ruby grabs it firmly and practically drops herself down, the entire length of Yang sinking right into her hole, and she leaves it there for a bit, giving her clitoris a bit of a rub, again teasing the crowd. The donations start rolling in as noted by the ping sounds from the chat, Ruby starting to thrust down onto Yang, this time pinning her hands against her sister’s abs, starting out slowly, speeding up bit by bit, wet sounds eventually coming from her own crotch, Yang moaning behind her in pleasure, Ruby still biting her own lower lip to hold it back, but eventually they start slipping out. The crowd is ecstatic, new people seemingly flooding in from the recent appearance of a new BDSM streamer, only to be surprised by the usually-rejected futa streamers, and some large donations were coming in from that new crowd, the pitches of those pings higher than average, Yang getting even more excited as the crowd seemed to be growing, her own exhibitionism fetish in high gear right now, and she knew she, and her Mistress, would be making a lot of money from this. Ruby didn’t much care for that at this moment, and was still speeding up, the squeezes from her own muscles feeling like, to Yang, quite similar to the milking motion she had felt from her sister’s mouth earlier, just as irresistible. Ruby, slowly starting to use her semblance again, grabbed hold of Yang’s hips for leverage, the speed slowly going into superhuman territory, the crowd going crazy over seeing a semblance in action, Yang, all too unused to the amazing feelings she was getting from both the speed and the muscles squeezing down on her cock, was completely unable to resist what was going on, the only thing she could do was lay there, hands firmly groping her chest as she enjoyed the ride, moaning, just as Ruby was, and almost in sync for a while, until Ruby’s semblance started to make the speed feel much like a jackhammer to her sister, the numbness in the cock entirely gone at this point, Yang’s sensitivity back up to full. It didn’t take too long after Ruby’s semblance came into play, maybe a minute, to bring Yang to a shaking orgasm as she blew her load right inside her sister, and it wasn’t exactly tiny either, filling her womb with quite some ease. She kept on going, milking the cock dry just as she had earlier, making sure every single drop of sperm was out of her sister’s sacks, and, once satisfied, she started to slow down, smiling at the crowd, happy yet still seductively, donations still flooding in. Resting there for a moment before coming off, Ruby leans forward a bit to read the chat, everyone having loved the show, even old viewers still in shock at the recent events, Ruby herself making sure not a single drop escaped. She motioned Yang to follow, and she did, except Ruby took Yang’s chair this time around, pointing the camera at herself and zooming it out a bit. Yang, wondering whether she should take Ruby’s chair, gets a sudden spank on the rear, causing her cock to twitch and her attention to turn to her Mistress, who points sternly down at the floor in front of herself. She kneels right there, head by Ruby’s crotch, Ruby herself sliding the chair forward and pressing Yang into her own crotch, forcing her sister to eat her out, the sperm slowly leaking out towards Ruby’s entrance, caught right into Yang’s mouth as she is held there, forced to swallow every single drop that comes out, and she does so obediently, careful to not miss a single one. Ruby, meanwhile, lets out pants of pleasure as she talks up the crowd herself, some questions directed at her in regards to her kinks, the ownership, how it came about, et cetera. After about an hour of talk and slurping from below, Ruby is satisfied, emptied out and cleaned. She pushes the chair back, looking down at Yang who kneels in place. She motions her a bit closer, stopping her after about half a meter, reaching down into her own crotch, sliding her middle and ring fingers into her hole, working herself up to a bit of warmth, moaning as a result. A few seconds down, her hand moves a bit to the side as she rubs at her own G spot vigorously, before suddenly pulling her fingers out, Yang’s mouth wide open as she takes all of the squirt she can into her mouth, swallowing it down as she catches it, licking the remainder she can reach from around her mouth, the rest of the fluids coating her yet again. She looked up to her Mistress, proud, happy and content. The crowd yet again went crazy over Ruby’s own ability to squirt, more and more donations flooding in as a result. Ruby pulls her chair back to the table, motioning Yang to kneel besides herself, getting some pets as Ruby relaxes in her chair, the crowd watching still. Ruby blows the crowd a kiss, waving cutely at them right afterwards and turning the live stream off. Yang traces her eyes to the sum of money she had just made, eyes going wide as she sees it; hundred fifty thousand lien from that alone, Ruby looking at Yang somewhat confused, who sits there frozen.

“Something wrong, sis?” Yang, still frozen, can’t believe her eyes.

“That... That is over half a year’s worth...” She still stares in disbelief.

“Huh?”

“That amount of money would usually take me half a year to make.”

“Oh. Wow, I guess?”

Yang looks at her sister. “With a couple months of work, we might actually be able to buy, not rent, our very own house.” Ruby stares for a bit, confused, but after processing she goes wide eyed just the same, realizing just what this could mean. She looks at the screen herself, noting the sum, and then looking back at her sister.

“Mistress, should I start looking?”

“Yes, slave. You really, really should.” Ruby’s expression changes to that of happiness, seductiveness and mischief. “Do your absolute best.”


	2. Ruby’s mental work takes hold, and plans start to form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit to write too. Lots of ideas thrown in for training and other stuff.
> 
> Hentai Foundry link:  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/CheetahPixie/24990/Unfair-Advantage/65524/Chapter-1/Chapter-two-no-name
> 
> .docx available upon request.

Noticing Ruby’s tone, Yang can’t help but follow her request, almost instantly starting to search for a new home for the both of them. Ruby, content, stands up and grabs her own scroll, dropping into her own bed and starting to browse a bit, searching around for the client that Yang used. Eventually, she finds it, and signs up for it and sets up all that’s needed for her to “work” via said client as well. As it sets up on her scroll, she goes through the documentation of its usage, taking her merry time to read it, not taking the little bookworm any real length of time to read it through. Once done, she starts to examine the client and poke around in curiosity, noting that her usual method of approaching books wasn’t much helping, since she’d mostly forgot the details already, now going back to the documentation, noticing the table of contents was actually functional, jumping her right to the subject she selected, providing incredibly helpful as she studied the client and its features, proving to be rather simple in its design, yet effective and capable. Yang, meanwhile, is already deep in her search, looking for houses anywhere between where they were currently and Haven, having already scrolled past some nice looking houses that were further out, both far into the Vacuo desert and on the outskirts of Atlas’ capital, both being quite uncomfortably far away from Haven. As she continues to filter them out, she starts to see more and more mansions located around Anima, the only things really left to filter out being the ones that didn’t fit them; four bedroom mansions, studios, and other room layouts they had no real uses for. Eventually, Yang is left with a bunch of promising houses, all located quite close to Haven, not too much more than a stone’s throw away. Looking them over, the artistic genes of Anima’s population were showing themselves quite clearly in the designs, all of them being quite unique, and unusual, the variety, structure and sheer creativity that went into them leaving Yang quite impressed with the creative floor plans and setups, and each single one seemed to impress her. As she continued filtering out houses, the difficulty in choosing grew, Yang eventually turning around towards Ruby, who had just finished setting her profile up.

“Mistress, I have a few really good ones. Wanna help me pick? All are less than an hour from Haven.” Ruby looked up, rather excited as she heard mention of the proximity to Haven, not wasting much time and throwing herself out of her bed, sitting down in the free chair as she took a peek at the remaining list. They continued to look them through, and debate them, considering what each of them would require from the house, the list slowly narrowing down to only a few entries, the difficulty continuing to rise, and the debates getting longer. Eventually, with five entries remaining, they started chalking up things they liked, and things they disliked, about each, eventually settling on a house that was essentially on the outskirts of Mistral’s own capital, about half an hour away by motorcycle. And, the money considered, Ruby would have enough for her own in practically no time with her new “job”, but that was second priority. Once completely set on their choice, Yang placed the reservation, seemingly the first to do so, the listing being only a few hours old. This reservation itself cost her fifty thousand lien, a rather hefty price, but nothing that Yang was unable to currently handle with the income she had just received. Once the reservation was placed, Yang looked over at her sister, her front still coated in her sister’s fluids, but that was none of her concern right now. Both were smiling, and Ruby’s excitement at the prospect of a new place was showing, finally able to move somewhere that wasn’t a boring place in the middle of nowhere. Yang had thoughts of moving herself before Beacon was attacked, the loss of the CCTS placing a huge brick in those plans, leaving her rather hopeless until now, finally able to work and save up money to move out of her dad’s house, but not only that, she would have her owner in tow as well. After a few moments of smiling at each other, Ruby jumps out of her chair and hugs onto her sister, much the same way Nora would tackle hug her own friends. Didn’t send the chair off balance, though, and Yang hugged her sister back, the excitement equal to that of her sister’s, knowing that their future, together, was an eventuality, not a probability. After a minute or two of tight hugs, Ruby decided to do what she had done before, at breakfast, recoiling from the hug for a moment before leaning forward, locking lips with her sister once again, the limp cock below getting a single twitch, but not much more, considering how Yang had been milked dry a few minutes before, for the world to see. She sinks into the kiss, just as her sister does, their tongues starting to twist around each other and spar in less than a minute’s worth of time, the tender feeling of love a drug that neither would get enough of anytime soon, at all. They cherished every single moment they got from the kiss, and that was a lot of them, for a couple hours, in fact. Again, just as they had waited for breakfast, this felt like eternity to them, probably helped by the dreamy feeling they both had, leaving them both with a large kick of euphoria by the time the two came back apart two hours later, Ruby slowly letting herself slide off her sister’s lap and standing back up as she comes off.

“You’re not done with your chores, though, sis.”

Yang’s expression changes to mild surprise. “You have training to do. You will be reading the recipe books, and you will be using them to make us delicious food.”

Yang opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by her sister. “Domestic servitude.”

Yang’s eyes go a little wide. She could do some relatively low effort chores without trouble, but cooking? She had no idea what she was doing in that regard. Ruby just chuckled at her sister’s expression.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re not going to do it untrained.” It took a moment to process in Yang’s mind, before she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, having escaped the cookery for now, to Ruby’s amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I remember how you messed up Summer’s recipe once.” Ruby reaches forward to pet her sister on the head. “I’ll help you when we move out, okay?” Yang’s expression changed to that of happiness again. “Thank you, Mistress.” In the back of her mind, Ruby wondered how Blake and Weiss would take to their strengthened relationship, and she had a faint suspicion that Blake would like what she’d hear and see, considering her rather steamy preferences for books, and the exposure to kink they contained. Didn’t matter much right now, though, lunch was in order and Yang needed to learn. Ruby motioned her off her chair, Yang’s legs somewhat shaky as the blood was still coming back to them after the two hours her sister had knelt on them, her attempts to stand completely undermined by a crack of Ruby’s whip, the threatening sound alone enough to send her to all fours. Once she was down, Ruby grabbed something else from the other side of her corset and latched it at Yang’s collar, one tug later the purpose of what she had pulled out all too clear; it was a leash. Yang couldn’t help but blush at the sight and feeling of the leash, said blush exposed to Ruby about a second later when she tugged her almost off balance, Yang just barely managing to keep her face from hitting the floor. Obediently, Yang started to crawl along, Ruby’s right hand on the leash, the descent down the stairs slow, but Ruby knew that, with some training, her sister would be doing this faster. A couple minutes later, they get down to the first floor, Ruby leading her sister towards the bathroom, before taking the leash back off the collar and shoving her inside. “Clean up, we’re going outside after lunch.”

Yang’s expression went to a mild fear, yet excitement at potentially being watched, but didn’t delay, preparing quickly as she could, before stepping into the shower just as she came into the bathroom, collar still around her neck.

“Oh! You can take it off. I’ll put it on when you’re done.” Yang, having been wearing it long enough to be oblivious to the feeling, reached for her neck and felt rather silly, reaching for the buckle and opening it as fast as she could, which wasn’t terribly fast anyway with the weird angle. Tossing it aside, she opens the shower’s tap, letting the warm water wash over her as the sweat and grime slowly leaks down the drain, her own length quite sensitive to the flowing water, but not getting any blood into it. She doesn’t waste much time, cleaning herself as best she could, knowing that it’d be a long six days, and a grueling few weeks until she would be able to move out. Ruby, however, on the other side, is leaning against the wall, her scroll in hand and pointed at the door, streaming it all. Eventually, Yang opens the door, collar in her left hand and towel in her robotic right, still wiping her hair down. It takes her a moment to realize that the scroll is pointed at her, the crowd having a laugh as she realizes, her expression a mild confusion until she does, which then changes to silly as she gives them a thumbs up and walks past, Ruby keeping the camera focused on her, giving them a nice, close view of Yang’s curves. Once free, Ruby enters the bathroom herself, propping the scroll against the toothbrush cup, giving the crowd a nice view of her as she undresses and prepares for shower herself, all the while entertaining the crowd with talk and answers like it’s nothing. She eventually showers herself, giving them a bit of a show while in there, yet still focusing on cleaning up, all the while getting appreciation from the crowd, much of it coming from her sister’s own channel, where Yang had put up a link. Ruby herself was getting some donations now, or, rather, the both of them, since they were co-hosting each other. As Yang waits for her, she watches the stream herself, getting a few giggles out before Ruby notices she’s watching.

“Pervert!” Yang’s giggling suddenly dies, and Ruby just chuckles at it herself.

“I know you’re watching, Yang.” Right after saying that, Ruby turns to the camera and gives her own butt a slap, in an effort to tease her sister, who yet again blushes a deep red.

“Look into the recipe book I used yesterday, there should be a homemade noodle one on the fourth or fifth page. Make that for me.” Yang, busted as she was, slowly hopped back to her feet, drying out the rest of her hair before tossing it into the laundry on her way to the kitchen, half expecting to screw up. She put the scroll aside, Ruby still streaming as her sister opened the book, flipping the pages until she found the noodle recipe she had been asked to do. Looking it over, many of her fears vanish, as the book features pretty detailed instructions on what to do, including a short how to for rolling the wheat into noodles. Deciding what the hell, she started anyway, fetching the required ingredients, catching a bit of giggling from Ruby on stream, having a towel around her body, showing off a bit with the whip, both spinning it around herself and cracking it for the crowd, quitting it a few seconds later as she rolls it back up and tucks the end of it into the open hoop she left just above the coil she had made on the handle, with some tension to prevent it from unrolling or tangling, almost as if demonstrating it for the crowd. She then places it away and continues drying her hair, the latex outfit of hers getting a brief wash over with stuff she had hidden in the bathroom’s cabinet of cleaning supplies, again, as if demonstrating, taking some time into getting the shine in the latex out after she cleans it. As she finishes, she rinses the stuff off and dries the latex, putting each clean piece back on herself, eventually finishing up with the corset, her hair still moist, just as Yang’s was. Yang, meanwhile, had rolled the noodles up and cut them down, now working on the various other ingredients that were to follow, noodles themselves in the pot. Ruby, now done, grabs the towel and walks out of the bathroom, picking the collar up off the living room table as she passes it by, scroll held in her left. Soon enough, Yang comes back into view, who gives a wave as she works on the ingredients, and a wink as Ruby approaches her again, from behind, after tossing the towel into the laundry. In order to put the collar on, she folds her scroll together, holding it with her teeth. The camera takes only a second to rotate itself to the new angle, now giving a landscape view, as opposed to portrait, as Ruby brings the collar into view, unhooking the buckle and wrapping it around Yang’s neck. As it turns out, the crowd absolutely loves the first person view of the collar being put on, Ruby’s jaws tickling from the vibrations that the donation pings cause, just happy that she doesn’t have to deal with it any more as the collar is back on. She opens the scroll back up, bringing Yang’s face into view, who is blushing a bit, both to Ruby’s and the crowd’s amusement, having not been interrupted whatsoever while the collar was put on, the veggies chopped and the sauce now being mixed up. She interacts with the chat for a bit, answering some questions before propping the scroll against the wall, giving some advice to Yang, as well as a bit of a demonstration, for the sauce mixing, the crowd’s chatter still going strong. Ruby watches her sister for a bit, the entire meal coming together, the noodles ready a few moments later. Fetching a bowl, Yang mixes the three parts of it up, spending some time on it until she is satisfied with the even distribution of the stuff, picking out plates, forks and knives once finished, placing them on the table, as well as the bowl, fetching serving tongs as well from the utensil drawer, placing them in the bowl. Ruby goes first, filling her plate before handing it over to her sister, the first bite met with a look of satisfaction, and then approval with a thumbs up, Yang having pretty much nailed it despite her inexperience. Yang takes a bite herself, delighted by both the taste and not having screwed up as hard as she did back when she tried her stepmother’s cookie recipe that one time as a kid. She savors that first bite in her mouth for a little before swallowing it, quick to get the next bite assembled on her fork, proud of what she had accomplished, and even more so that her sister was enjoying it quite a lot, too. She finished it rather quickly, almost as if it were a race between the two, both quite full from the meal, just as they had been with breakfast, but not quite as much, their heads at least clear now, in contrast to how dulled they had been with the lasagna. The crowd is still watching, the two girls’ exchange over lunch having been broadcast for all to see, Ruby shooting some questions at Yang, and back, a bit of learning done about each other and their private lives of kink previous to this. As it turns out, Ruby hid a few dildos in her nightstand, and had been using them while Yang was doing chores around the house, then having been hidden in a shared nightstand between the two, before their dad made a second one, and Ruby had broken her hymen pretty early into her teens with a carrot she later ate. And, in turn, Yang had her first time very early as well, one night at a sleepover, having left all party attendants pretty exhausted, as well as herself, by the end of it. They seem to both have a bit of nostalgia thinking back, but not too important for the future.

Eventually, Yang stands up, collecting the stuff and putting it into the sink, waving at the crowd as she does so. Ruby gets up right behind her, groping her butt as she starts to wash the stuff, giving the back of her neck a kiss right afterwards, Yang gasping from the fondling as she continues to work, Ruby’s hands moving to Yang’s chest a few seconds later for a tight grope, Yang panting in pleasure at the rough groping she’s getting from her Mistress. Not much later, she is finished with the washing, grasping onto her Mistress’ own hands, Ruby pulling them away and freeing Yang from her gropes, taking a step back and eyeing her up and down, an idea or two on her mind. Yang herself turns around, Ruby having pulled out the leash, and now spinning it in her hand. Again, Yang’s cheeks turn red, remembering Ruby’s words from earlier, and dropping down on her knees, getting pet right after she does so before Ruby goes for her scroll, giving the crowd some entertainment as she returns to Yang, squatting down to place the leash back on the collar, the crowd being given a first person view from Ruby’s perspective as she does so. Slowly, she steps back, the tension in the leash increasing until her arm is outstretched, Yang starting to crawl towards her Mistress as she tugs with some force on the leash, more donations rolling in as the blonde slave gives as little resistance as she can, eventually reaching the door. Ruby props Yang up onto all fours from the kneel she was back in by instinct, placing her scroll on top and grabbing the house keys off a hook on the wall. Giving Yang a bit of slack, Ruby opens the door and motions her outside, her sister careful about not dropping the scroll that still streams, the rear camera facing upwards, giving the crowd full view of Ruby’s crotch as well as the shaking as Yang’s hips and shoulders move. It doesn’t take her long to get outside, Ruby stepping out right afterwards and turning around to close and lock the door, giving the crowd a good view of her rear just the same. She puts the house keys into her right stocking, picking the Scroll back up and starting to walk, Yang obediently following. Ruby leads her to the mailbox before stopping, pushing her back to her knees in front of it, rear facing their house. The limp cock is getting blood back into it, but slowly, and Ruby notices.

“Yang?”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Get hard. I want a picture.” And, right there, blood rushed to fill out into Yang’s cock, a blush on her face as she was rock hard, yet again. Ruby squatted down a bit of distance away, leaving the leash handle on the ground besides Yang, taking the picture a few seconds later. Yang, the leash and her cock standing out most of all, not to mention Yang’s submissive kneeling, eyes locked to the ground and head tilted forward. In the background, the house, shed and tower are visible, slightly out of focus. Ruby then shares the picture with the people on stream, Yang’s red blush still on her cheeks as the leash is picked back up, Ruby leading her further away and into the forest, as far as the signal from the bridge allows, which is quite far, the two quite far into the forest. They stop by a lake, fallen tree bridging the river, and having been carved a bridge out of by some strangers, albeit a very makeshift one, the top and bottom of it merely flattened out to prevent rolling. Ruby looks around the area, finding some bushes around there, and small trees a few steps away as well. She leads her sister up to one, before quickly tying her to it by the leash, Yang’s blush only deepening as Ruby slowly walks away, the thin, but tall, tree offering Yang no real method of escape, except if she broke submission which, by hypnosis, she could not. Ruby goes over the river, examining a few of the bushes there, finding some blueberries she picks. She collects a few, eventually getting her palm full, eating a few herself before walking back over the bridge.

“Do you want a treat?” Yang looks up to Ruby, noticing the blueberries in her palm, a smile on her own face as Ruby approaches, only to be denied them once Ruby is close enough for her hand to reach Yang’s mouth, her expression turning into disappointment.

“A treat, not food.” Yang’s expression changes yet again, this time to curiosity. Ruby points at the tiny tree right besides them both, confusing Yang a bit more.

“Mark it.” Yang’s expression changes from curiosity to a bit of a shock. She is a bit hesitant before Ruby calmly changes the hand of the scroll, her right halfway for her whip before Yang stops hesitating.

“Yes Mistress.” She slowly turns, her cock still hard as a rock, Yang coming to a stand, slowly, on her knees as she folds her arms behind herself, letting out a sigh of relief as she gives her bladder a push, the stream slow to start but eventually consistent and normal, Ruby’s scroll pointed at Yang the entire time as she marks the tree, her blush a very deep red by this point, her horniness through the roof yet again as it had been so many times in the past days with her Mistress. A flood of donations comes in almost in sync with the time it takes Yang to empty out her bladder, cutting out only a couple seconds later. Yang, as she finishes, looks up at her Mistress, proud and happy as she kneels back down. Ruby unties Yang from the tree, motioning her towards the river besides them both.

“Clean up.” Yang doesn’t hesitate this time around, crawling out into the stream of the river, using her own hands to rub herself over with the water, slowly laying out and submerging herself for a few seconds at a time, getting as clean with the river water as she can, continuing to do so until Ruby snaps her fingers and points her back to the shore, crawling back out of the river, water dripping from her hanging chest and hair, the audience loving every bit of action they’re seeing. The mark has already been absorbed into the ground, and will very likely leave a scent for a while. Before Yang manages to crawl any closer to Ruby, though, she snaps her fingers again, pointing back to the river.

“You’re gonna be doing more. Drink up.” Yang looks at her, eyes wide, this time around in excitement, as she wastes no time, turning back to the river and taking several huge gulps, filling herself with well over half a liter of water, sure to get her bladder going in a few minutes’ time. Ruby, satisfied, pulls at the leash, preventing Yang from taking another sip.

“Stop. That’s fine.” Yang, almost going in for a retry, stops herself dead in her tracks as she hears the order, going back up to her Mistress and kneeling. This time, Yang gets her treats, Ruby’s right hand lowering towards Yang’s mouth, the blonde slave leaning her head forward and picking the large berries up, one by one, slowly chomping down on them, eventually finishing up and licking Ruby’s glove a bit afterwards, her hands planted firmly into the ground the entire time, as well as her butt to her ankles, not daring to break her posture. Once her hand is free, she grabs the leash from her left, the awkward grab on the scroll finally relaxed as she can dedicate her entire hand to it, before leading Yang over the makeshift bridge, her crawl visibly faster than it was, somewhat catlike now as opposed to clambering, but a lot of training still left in order for it to be natural to her. As Ruby continued to walk her into the woods, she got more and more of that exact training, the terrain rough and uneven, both forcing her to get good at the crawling she was doing, as well as giving her some exercise as she climbed over various obstacles, earning a few scratches and bruises from the vegetation along the way, her aura healing them seconds after they were inflicted, leaving her with the pain only. Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at the grunts and yelps that came from Yang due to the “treatment” the vegetation was showing her, the crowd loving it just the same. At this point, Yang’s bladder is pretty much bursting from the large amount of water, Ruby deciding not to please her just yet, instead standing her up against a tree, using her own whip to tie her to it, watching, with a camera pointed at her, as she squirms around in need, almost unable to hold it in. Completely unwilling to disappoint her Mistress, she keeps it in the best she can, and gets quite the endurance test as a result, being kept on edge for a good two hours, Ruby calmly letting the donations slip in as the crowd watches her sister, Yang’s cock waving as she squirmed around. A few minutes later, she stands back up and unties her sister from the tree, pointing down at the ground, and then at the tree she had just been tied up against, camera still pointed directly at her. Obediently, she kneels straight down, standing on them as she had before, a long sigh of relief out of her as the stream started to pour out, pleasured pants soon following.

“Thanks, Mistress.” Yang says, still peeing, eyes towards the ground.

“What for?”

“This, Mistress.” She is obviously referring to what she is currently doing. “Thanks, also, for... Everything. You are exactly what I have dreamed of, for all these years, Mistress.” The stream slowly comes to a halt, turning into a slow dripping.

 

Ruby, despite what she and her sister had discussed over lunch, was still taken by some surprise, but not for long as her expression turned from said surprise to satisfaction. She didn’t waste much time, either, in the tender moment they were having.

“Yeah yeah. I know. Clean yourself.” Yang looked up a bit, another expression of shock, lasting a few seconds before she sits back, slowly leaning forward as best she can, her flexibility enough to allow her to reach her own cock, something that Ruby knew she could do from gym classes at Beacon, and the various routines she did in their team dorm, which included sit ups that had proved to everyone on team that she could, if she wanted, reach her own crotch with her mouth. Yang, after leaning forward far enough, grabs the cock and points it at her own mouth, pushing her head down on it soon after and slurping on it, taking a good while before Ruby notices she’s quite lost herself in the sensations, giving Yang a firm whipping at the part of Yang’s cock that is still exposed, sending a massive wave of pain into her, her cock twitching as a result of it, almost making Yang orgasm right on the spot. Fearing a second lash, she finishes actually cleaning up, giving her tip a bit of a suction as she finishes, popping off a second later and looking it over, making sure every square centimeter is clean before giving the tip, and especially the urethra, one last lick before looking back up to Ruby, who has the whip raised, but lowers it seeing her sister is finished, exactly no surprise to Ruby that Yang was blushing again, and she knew the two reasons why.

“Yang. Chastity.” Before even managing a reply, Yang feels the command take effect, her cock twitching as the orgasm Ruby had almost triggered moments ago seems to vanish, leaving Yang with only the built up feeling that would normally cause it. Ruby points behind Yang soon after.

“Lay down. On your back.” Yang does as asked, the hard, twitching cock and splayed limbs in full view of the crowd, as well as the balls below. Ruby squats down, propping the scroll against a dead stump behind herself before walking over to Yang, dropping the leash on the ground as she sits down on her sister’s face, rear pointing at her nose. Ruby leans forward as she grinds on her sister’s face, pushing her head down on Yang’s cock, all the way to her base, just as effortlessly as she had previously. Not much later, Ruby starts to bob her head down on Yang’s cock at a high speed, the blonde slave moaning out loudly below as she dips her tongue into her Mistress’ slit, sinking it as deep as she can into it while her tongue flails wildly around, causing Ruby to moan in turn while still bobbing, unfazed, yet grinding harder against Yang’s face, who now has her hands on Ruby’s rear, holding it as firmly to her own face as she can, her sister’s fluids all over her face at this point. Yang, eventually finding her sister’s G spot, aims her tongue there the best she can, Ruby in turn speeding up, putting her semblance to work again as Yang’s cock gets abused, this time under chastity, resulting only in higher sensitivity instead, driving Yang further and further into heavenly heights of pleasure, Ruby feeling the drowsiness in the movements of her sister’s tongue getting less vigorous, but not too relaxed either, filling Yang’s mouth with her juices seconds later, and causing it to overflow, the rest washing all over Yang’s face, leaving it shiny with her fluids. She continues bobbing, though, without pause, her sister’s movements losing vigor as time passes, her moans of pleasure starting to become less consistent as well, much to Ruby’s amusement as she speeds up more still, eventually causing Yang to just stop responding as she can’t do a thing but lay there and moan, tongue out of her mouth and eyes rolled back in her head, a brilliant example of aheago if there ever was one, Yang herself feeling nothing but pure bliss, her mind full of sex, and her mouth still containing lingering drops of Ruby’s squirt. Ruby keeps her sister right in that state of pleasure for what feels like forever to Yang, Ruby keeping one eye on the clock, slowing down about fifteen minutes later as she slurps up the saliva she spread across it, giving every square centimeter a careful licking, leaving the cock in her mouth pristine, pulling her head back off a few seconds later, giving Yang’s tip a kiss as loving as she had done to her lips before, Yang’s moan turning into screams for a moment as she is forced further into her own little heaven, but only for a few seconds before Ruby pops off, a few more drops of her own fluids getting into Yang’s wide open mouth before she stops grinding, rolling off and standing up soon after. Yang’s expression of aheago lasts for a bit afterwards, eventually fading into an expression of pleasure, moans turning into pants, and her mouth coming back under enough control for her to swallow what fluids Ruby left in her mouth after the grind, the remainder of her body slowly coming to. Ruby walks back over to the stump, squatting down and fetching her scroll, the crowd ecstatic, and the donations confirming just that. She walks back over to Yang, who still lays there, splayed out, her cock twitching from the sheer amounts of pleasure still going through her system, having been through quite a bit more pleasure than she was used to getting before she burst, her mind left hazy as a result.

“Get up. We’ve got things to do.” Yang, hearing the order barked in her direction, rolled over onto her front, clumsily getting back on all fours before trying to stand up, met by Ruby’s platforms on the back of her head as she was forced back down into the ground, her ass up in the air and exposed, Ruby fetching her whip once more, rather calmly unrolling it and letting Yang feel the latex texture of it on her skin, Ruby reaching for its tip and grabbing it between her thumb and index fingers, spinning it in her grip as she slowly traced it down Yang’s spine, the tickling causing Yang to laugh through the pants of pleasure, eventually almost stifling them out as Ruby focused the tickling around her sister’s rear, eventually changing from laughs to moans as she reached the rear of her sister’s sensitive balls, almost causing her to fall back in aheago on the spot, prevented only by Ruby pulling the end back, getting the handle back into her hand. She lifts the whip up, letting it swing over her back before she swung it back against her sister’s rear, producing a very loud and authoritative crack, accompanied by Yang’s own equally loud screaming. Yang screamed yet again seconds later as the whip hit her again, and a third time, the whip having hit the exact same spot three times in a row, leaving a painful sting as Ruby rolled her whip up and tucked it back away, satisfied.

“I said “get up”, not “stand up”. Are we clear, slave?” Her tone is a little bit displeased.

“Y-Yes Mistress. Sorry.” An expression of some guilt came over Yang’s face as she lay there, before Ruby pulled her foot back off, letting Yang push herself out of the dirt, as she did.

“Good. Then let’s keep going.” Ruby’s tone was back to her “usual” direct self, Yang’s guilt fading, but only just a bit. Ruby, with Yang in tow, made her way back to the bridge, over the harshest terrain she could find on her way back, not for her own exercise, but that of her slave, as well as training. Yang’s crawling was showing some improvements already, but still far from perfect. Eventually, they do reach the bridge, and Ruby leads Yang onto it, around halfway, before stopping.

“Kneel. Turn your front downstream.” Yang does exactly as asked, Ruby walking past Yang again and leaving the leash hanging down her back, camera pointed at Yang the whole time. She walks slowly in order to keep it stable, getting off the bridge a moment later, walking a few meters along the shore on her side before stopping, squatting down to get a better view of the bridge’s height, which wasn’t exactly much.

“Lean back and put your hips forward. Make sure not a drop spills on you.” Yang, having a good clue what was about to come, does as asked, spreading her legs a bit as well, getting as ready as she can, the cock pointing up and away from herself. Ruby started recording video.

“Yang; orgasm.” The command didn’t take long to process, Yang’s orgasm hitting her harder than even a speeding train, her cock exploding and shooting what seems like an almost consistent stream of sperm quite a ways downstream, probably around ten to fifteen meters or so, Yang’s screams almost as loud as she can possibly muster as her balls continue to dry themselves out, the high of pleasure she was already in forcing her into a constant orgasm, much like the one her sister had gotten her into earlier, her balls empty in about a minute, Yang still shaking and screaming, slowly coming back down into moans again, her heavy cock not flailing too much, every single drop of sperm having gone into the river, Ruby having caught all of it, as well as the slow cooldown that Yang was currently having, on camera. Her moans stayed constant, as well as her orgasm, as Ruby calmly walked back up onto the bridge to Yang, squatting down on the end of it as Yang was still shaking, subconsciously thrusting her hips up into the air, time and again, eventually slowing down and settling back down on her ankles, moans turning into loud pants and heaves, and Ruby all too amused by the display, as was the crowd, the cock left dripping with the last drops of sperm that Yang had pushed out, Ruby slowly crawling closer to Yang herself, keeping the camera the best she could at the height it was at. Yang, after a few seconds of catching her breath, looked at the camera with a blush, as well as pride, on her face, smile coming over as Ruby knelt down next to her, Yang winking at the crowd.

“Jump. Make a splash.” Ruby’s tone had gone from directness to a teasing one.

“And maybe play mermaid again?” Yang gave the same teasing tone back, planting her hands into the bridge below and hauling her legs from below her, getting into a squat before jumping into the cold river below, soaking herself in water yet again. Ruby has her camera pointed at Yang the whole time, a giggle coming from Ruby as her sister jumped off the log, her own playful tone obvious.

“I don’t think mermaids are yellow, sis! Maybe you can prove me wrong?” The blonde below just smiled at her owner, sinking her head into the water again, fighting her way upstream, the motions of her swimming rather similar to a dolphin’s, getting quite a ways up before gasping for air again, having gone under the bridge and a couple meters past against the rather strong current present.

“There! Mermaid!” Yang held her arms up, as if showing off, after catching her breath for a second, Ruby giggling even more at the display, Yang slowly walking up onto the shore after this, her pants now from exhaustion instead of pleasure from the aggressive swimming. She comes back up onto the bridge, Ruby still kneeling in the same spot as before, Yang walking down the bridge almost like a model, putting on a bit of a show for the crowd that was still watching before she knelt down, a meter or so away from Ruby, handing her the leash. Ruby took it in hand, Yang’s playfulness still showing on her face. Ruby switched to the front camera.

“Well, hope you enjoyed! I’ll have more for you guys later, possibly tomorrow. I wanna take Yang out here again, work on her crawl...” Ruby looks up at Yang, a mischievous grin on her face before looking down. “...as well as some sex, probably. Well, seeya!” Right after, Ruby waved, then blew a kiss, and turned the stream off, the hand holding the scroll coming down slowly as she looked back up at Yang, who was still rock hard from before, but proud and happy where she was. Ruby didn’t waste much time, soon after tackling her slave into a kiss, folding her scroll and placing it into her left stocking, all the while her lips locked with Yang’s as the two went at each other rather aggressively, Ruby grinding for a few seconds before she pressed Yang’s spent length into her front hole, wrapping her arms the best she could around the log bridge below, holding Yang pretty much hostage as she kissed and continued to grind her, legs eventually joining her arms around the log. Neither spared much mercy for the other, Yang not capable of much due to her current exhaustion, leaving her no resistance to Ruby’s own grinding, and the compression of her chest by Ruby’s. Ruby, not wasting much time, put her semblance back into play within seconds of hugging the log with her legs, a chain of wet noises filling the environment around them, neither caring if they were caught at all. The speed helped, Ruby on the edge of releasing another squirt in less than half a minute, Yang’s own cock hurting from the abuse, much like it had when Ruby milked her dry the previous day. Seconds after that, Ruby clenches down firmly against Yang’s cock, as firmly as she can muster, as she explodes herself, the tightness causing the fluids to spray everywhere as they come out, coating Yang’s abs, thighs and hips quite well in her juices, as well as her chest partially, and the log below, the puddle a very obvious discoloration in the bone dry wood. She continues thrusting, the pain in Yang’s moans starting to fade, Ruby’s own only growing louder, until she pulls out of the kiss suddenly, letting out short, synchronized screams as she let out another squirt, adding even more to the coating of her juices already present on Yang, leaving her abs and thighs shining. After that second squirt, Ruby slows down yet again, moans slowly coming down into pants, a mischievous, yet lustful expression on her face as she reached for another brief kiss on Yang’s lips, who herself had a look of ecstasy, almost as if she wanted more. Ruby doesn’t care, though, lifting herself off and kneeling back in the spot she was in, her own fluids still leaking from her, coating her thighs as well on her way to the kneel, by which point they drip down between her legs, making a second puddle, albeit a lot smaller. Yang just lies there, exhausted, the last time she had exercise this good being way back at Beacon, and she was showing her rust. Eventually, she sat back up, seeing Ruby’s own latex-clad hand in her crotch, legs spread as she was apparently preparing a third wave, mild panting of pleasure coming from her lips. As Yang came back onto her knees, Ruby stood up on her own and leaned back, middle and ring fingers aggressively going at her G spot, eventually flying out of her front as the third squirt sprayed all over Yang, coating everything exposed; her hair, face, chest, shoulders, legs, arms and hands, Yang opening her mouth just in time, tongue hanging out of it as well in order to catch as much as she could, and she caught a good mouthful of it, swallowing after the spray stopped, a playful expression coming over her face underneath the layer of mess that coated her face, Ruby’s own face picking up the same expression later. She jumped at her sister again, pinning her down only momentarily before rolling both of them off the bridge and into the river, eyes locked to each other even underwater, Ruby’s hands soon going for a firm grope on Yang’s chest, Yang returning it as she gasped, the same smile of mischief on her face as the one that was on Ruby’s, both of them releasing a moment later as they swim back to the surface, the mess washed off both of them. As they come to the surface, they go for gropes once more, but before either lands them, they are flailing their hands at each other in an attempt to grope the other without being groped, soon leading into laughs as both their attempts were futile, Ruby suddenly pulling her feet up and pressing them against Yang’s chest, separating them.

“Cheater!” shouted Yang, still laughing.

“Lies!” replied Ruby, knowing full well she was in control here, swimming back across after Yang as she crawled ashore and then stood, Ruby doing the same moments later, both of them dripping wet and still smiling, a laugh escaping their lips every so often, as well as a teasing swing at the other’s chest. They stop a few moments later, both panting from exhaustion, and taking a few moments to breathe. Yang, oblivious to her Mistress already holding her leash, gets reminded by a gentle tug on her collar as Ruby starts to walk, Yang following right after, but stopped soon enough, a commanding gaze from Ruby into her own eyes. Yang didn’t waste much time with it at all, dropping back down to all fours, a mild shock going over her face as Ruby hopped onto her back, platforms against her shoulders and hands in Yang’s hair.

“Forward, steed! Carry me home.” Yang blushed yet again, the look of surprise still present on her face as she hesitated, but not for long as Ruby swatted a hand against the bruise on Yang’s rear left there by the whip earlier, the sting returning. Yang groaned in pain as the spot was struck, dropping her hesitation right there and starting to crawl, having a rough idea of how horse riding worked, and the reason Ruby was holding her head. She was slow with the weight on her, but she kept going nonetheless. An hour or so later, they were back at the mailbox, the flag up. Yanking at Yang’s head, she stopped in front of it, Ruby going for the mail rather calmly. It was for Yang, and considering her status, Ruby opened the envelope up, reading the thing, a friend of Yang’s that lived a few towns away, about having gotten rent in Haven. Ruby then read it aloud for her sister, before placing it back in the envelope. No more mail to be found in the box, she closed it and lowered the flag, yanking her steed’s hair again, Yang starting to crawl again, having been there for about ten minutes as Ruby read the mail. As Yang is going towards the door, Ruby tucks it into the same stocking that the keys are in, pulling the keys out instead, eventually reaching the door and sliding the house key into the lock, and turning, Yang’s crawling uninterrupted until her hair was yanked again as she got her legs inside, Ruby hanging the key back up and closing the door, as well as locking it before hopping off Yang’s back, pulling the leash and collar off her as well.

“Clean up, then come into the kitchen. Gonna teach you some tricks.” Yang stood up, stretching out as she was finally back off her fours, the stretch focusing on the exhausted muscles Yang had been using for a few hours, before she goes for the bathroom, euphoria from the stretch still. Ruby goes for the kitchen, getting together some ingredients and tools while Yang washes the dirt off herself, soon returning to her Mistress in the kitchen, the collar coming on as quickly as it did the last time, Ruby having pulled the leash off meanwhile and tucked it back under her corset. She hands Yang the mail, who then promptly goes to the bedroom to toss it in her own nightstand before returning downstairs, Ruby’s eyes on her scroll, rather wide. Yang, seeing the expression on Ruby as she looked up, gets curious, her questions answered promptly as Ruby shows Yang the sum they had made.

Four hundred thousand.

Yang stared, wondering if this was an error, before Ruby swiped three fingers across the screen, showing her own account balance, half of the sum earned, dwarfing the five hundred lien she had in there previously.

“More?” asked Ruby, the subject obvious by her expression.

“More.” replied Yang, just as excited.

Ruby looked back down at her scroll, starting the stream again, only a few hours after the last one ended. The moment she started, a donation of fifty thousand popped up. Ruby was caught off guard, but the ping sounded different. Yang’s eyes lit up as she heard the sound, a confused Ruby looking up at her sister.

“Sponsor.” Ruby’s expression became even more confused for a second, before recalling what they meant in the client’s documentation, Yang’s own excitement slowly coming up on Ruby’s face as well.

“We’re legit. This is a legit job right now. Every time we stream, we are guaranteed that amount.” Ruby’s excitement only grew, and the front camera on her device had both of their faces in view.

“So... You mean...” Ruby looked down at her device, the cute expression of childlike excitement on her face all but perfect. She stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Yang, her expression still showing a hint of disbelief, yet she nodded.

“That means...” Ruby continued, and Yang nodded yet again, knowing full well what she was on about.

“In a...” Ruby paused a bit, faintly remembering the total cost of the house. “...Month? Somewhere?” Yang had done the math before, and she nodded herself, Ruby repeating her own math to make sure she wasn’t getting things wrong.

“Sponsors also bring more people. Which means more money. And even more sponsors, possibly.” Hearing this, Ruby couldn’t muster another word, her excitement becoming audible, her mind filling with various ideas, and her stomach fluttering at the prospect of being able to fulfill all of them. She soon looked back down at the camera, the expression all too perfect, yet again, before she looked at the ingredients besides her.

“That qualifies too, Mistress.” Yang added with a playful tone, drawing Ruby’s own attention back to her face, Yang herself fetching a cutting board a moment later, moving the ingredients towards herself. Ruby just stared for a few seconds more before changing cameras to the rear, focusing on Yang’s work. She was still hard from before, only adding to the amusement the crowd was getting. Ruby’s input throughout, after telling Yang which recipe it was, was little, letting Yang work by herself for most of it. The meal soon came together, pots full and heating up, Yang going around the kitchen as she prepared every ingredient that would go into it, being chased all the while by Ruby’s own camera, the crowd getting the recipe piece by piece as Yang counted it up, and demonstrated as she worked, despite sometimes being a bit clumsy with her tools, Ruby helping her sister in those instances. Eventually, the meal is ready, Yang giving a thumbs up as the pot is on the table as well as the plates, Ruby giving her own towards Yang, also in view of the camera, before sitting down. Ruby pulls her rolled up whip out, laying it on the table and propping her folded scroll against it, getting a good camera angle on the both of them as they start eating and discussing things, including Ruby’s various ideas for when they move out, and Yang’s own, their relationship growing even more perfect by the minute, more and more fetishes and fantasies pouring out of their mouths, even some that are new to the crowd Yang used to have, having previously been rather deep secrets of hers. Out of their view due to the folded scroll, the crowd was only getting larger, donation pings coming in regardless of them not being kinky, many of them being appreciation of Yang’s cooking, as well as her body, joined by appreciation for Ruby’s own as they were both in view. Their early dinner took a surprising while, their conversation the primary factor in slowing it down, giving them time to enjoy both the chat and the dinner they were having, which Yang had nailed, yet again, even if only her second success. Eventually, an hour later, they finish, yet continue chatting, their conversation devolving into what they had in the house, for themselves. Yang didn’t have any toys at all, but Ruby did, and not the smallest ones either after a size queen streak for a month. The largest was a tiny bit smaller than Yang was, yet again giving Ruby something to train off of, but Yang was quite rusty in this regard, not having had proper sex for months until she had filled up her sister earlier that morning. It goes back to the housing plans, Ruby noting the crowd’s interest and providing images, the crowd returning some suggestions for kink-based furniture, a shopping list eventually coming together, adding a few thousand lien to the cost of the house itself, and the motorcycle Ruby was to get. Eventually, the conversation slows down, Yang standing up and emptying the table, cleaning the stuff up right afterwards and leaving it to dry, Ruby still chatting with the crowd. She eventually stands back up and puts the leash back on Yang’s neck, rather aggressively pulling her towards the floor, Yang wasting no time getting back on her fours. Ruby calmly sits back down onto her sister’s back, leading her upstairs and to the bedroom, hopping right into her own bed as Yang comes up to it.

“Yang.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Chastity off. Get on the bed.” The blonde, still hard as a rock, moans out right there and then, the release giving her another taste of the heaven she had been in earlier, cheeks a deep red as she crawls up onto the bed. Ruby places the scroll on her nightstand, propping it against the lamp on it, both of them in clear view. She spreads her legs wide, a rather submissive look coming over her face. Yang’s expression looked as if her mind had just been read, her shaking hands indicating the difficulty she was having with not touching. Ruby noticed it, and just chuckled.

“...I know you want to. So, for me, show me everything you got.” Ruby’s tone was that of lust, and need. “...Fuck me. Rape me. Abuse me. Make me cry from pleasure and joy. Don’t you dare hold back, at all.”

Yang’s hands stopped shaking, and went over to her sister’s hips, her own slowly coming forward as she aimed, and pushed, her cock against her sister’s slit, sinking it in with some force, her grip tightening as she started to thrust, slow at first. Ruby’s own expression was that of pleasure, but she wasn’t satisfied just yet.

“I said: Don’t hold back. Fuck me like you always dreamed of.” Yang’s eyes shot open again, a grin appearing on her lips a few seconds later as she starts to speed up, her own inhibitions and mercy for her sister fading visibly.

“And make up for all the time we lost being shy with each other, huh?” Ruby herself blushed at this point, the lusty expression turning to a bit of mischief, wrapping her own legs around Yang’s hips.

“I know you want to.” Ruby’s tone reflected her expression near perfectly, moans eventually coming out of her as Yang’s own strength started to show, her own mercy shrinking. Ruby reached out for Yang’s shoulders, pulling her into a kiss, their lips locking again in no time, Yang’s own height being a rather welcome advantage as she hammered into her sister, the roughness of the sex only growing as Yang’s mood slowly shifted from her regular happiness to sexual frustration that had been saved for years, eyes slowly turning red as all her force was eventually in play, Ruby’s own bed audibly creaking below as her front was wrecked, screaming out into Yang’s lips as her command was finally being obeyed, her hands roughly curling into fists with Yang’s hair in them, her toes curling in turn as she helped Yang along with the pushing, adding even more force to the already merciless hammering from Yang. It wasn’t long at all until wet noises were filling the bedroom, their own combined moans and screams, although muffled by the lip lock, saturated the noise as well, only adding to the lewdness of the noise, not to mention Ruby’s creaking bed, despite the sturdy construction it had, the volume of the noise only going up as Yang sped her thrusts up, release crawling closer, chastity no longer in its way. As Yang’s mercy shrunk, and her speed went up, so did the volume of Ruby’s own screams, slowly starting to slide up the sheets of her own bed, firmly pinned to the back of her bed a minute later as Yang’s own moans and grunts slowly turned wild, more resembling an animal than a person, saliva pooling, and drooling, from her mouth as she continued, her own mind flooded, and held hostage, by her own lust, Ruby’s hole feeling all of it, her screams starting to lose consistency as her own mind faded into the same wild state that Yang’s was in, nothing mattering to either but the sex they were having. As Ruby continued to slip, so did her control of herself, her own muscles clenching around Yang’s cock tight as they could, Yang’s own control starting to slip as well, as did the last bits of her mercy, her balls slapping against Ruby’s rear hole with force, only getting more screams out of Ruby as they did, Ruby’s own drool starting to pool in her mouth, seconds later mixed with Yang’s as it dripped down into Ruby’s mouth, forcing Ruby to absentmindedly swallow, a very brief break in her screams. As Yang’s speed continued to rise, Ruby reached a climax of her own, squirting over Yang’s cock and balls, as well as over her own rear and the bed, a solid scream for as long as the spray lasted, the sheer warmth of it pushing a scream out of Yang as well, the blonde closing in on orgasm rapidly. Only seconds later, Ruby erupts again, her second flood warmer still, almost sending Yang off the edge right there and then, precum starting to pump out, giving Ruby even more lubrication than she already had, its own warmth enough to drive Ruby into a double squirt, warmer still than her first both, the spot already present on the bed growing, as well as the coating that Ruby has already given herself and her sister, having sprayed it all over from her thighs up to her abs, and over her own as well, all the while leaking over her rear and coating it as well. Yang, basically on edge after the last one, gives Ruby a few last thrusts as her screaming becomes constant, eventually letting out a single loud scream as she hits her own climax, probably just as hard as she did on the bridge, pumping Ruby full of her sperm once more, her slowly subsiding thrusts ending with one last thrust, the hardest she’s given yet, forcing her length right into Ruby’s womb, who responds with a loud scream herself, both in pain and pleasure, as she squirts a fourth time from her own sheer sensitivity, forcing a bunch of the sperm inside her back at Yang, coating her in her own seed as well, Ruby’s womb full with the remainder of Yang’s load, the burning warmth still in both of their crotches. They are both exhausted, panting loudly as they come down from their screams and moans, Yang eventually flopping down besides her sister.

“Yang...” Ruby manages to push out amid her own continuous pants.

“Y-Yes...” Yang seems to be having the same difficulty forming words as her sister. “...Mistress?”

“You.. You can go soft now...” Ruby manages to fight her own exhaustion long enough to push out a sentence, but it’s all that Yang needs, her erection slowly starting to fade, giving Yang another bit of relief.

“T-Thanks... Mistress...” Yang’s head drops on its side, looking towards Ruby. “That... Was the best...” No more words are needed, Ruby’s own head dropping in Yang’s direction, the exhausted expression on her face changing to happiness and satisfaction. Yang’s own expression is that of pride and joy.

“...We’ve both ever had...” Ruby replies, finishing Yang’s sentence, again managing to fight her exhaustion for long enough to push out a sentence. Yang’s sperm is slowly leaking back out of Ruby, as well as dripping from her own cock, slowly going limp in her crotch. Not much later, Ruby closes her eyes, Yang soon following, the rough sex having drained both of them of all their energy. Despite Ruby’s neck, shoulders and hips being sore, she was satisfied herself, having gotten exactly what she wanted, as had Yang, the two falling asleep within minutes, and snoring, having pretty much forgotten the scroll that still sat open, but charging, on Ruby’s nightstand, despite the donation pings still coming in, even as they slept.

Right after dawn, Yang wakes up, still exhausted and sore herself after sex, finding Ruby still snoring besides her and the stream still ongoing, the crowd still there and noticing that Yang’s snores had stopped, giving her a good morning as she rose up and leaned for the scroll. Her only reply is a chuckle and a blown kiss, as well as a kiss on her sister’s lips, who is still sleeping. She decreases the volume of the device a bit, giving Ruby some extra peace to sleep as she rises up, her gait obviously showing the exhaustion as well as the soreness in her crotch as she exited the room, getting ready for the day, and her Mistress to wake up.

Some hours later, Ruby does wake up, having gotten rather good sleep herself, still a little sore from the day earlier, her hand immediately reaching for the back of her neck as she rose up. Seconds later, Ruby got startled by noise behind her, a donation ping from the client, the surprise still on her face, until she notices the client is still streaming, at which point she breaks down in silly laughter at herself, the crowd quite amused as well. She lays down on her front, a good morning from them, returned by her, the crowd also notifying Ruby her sister had woken up three hours before, Ruby herself having slept a solid fifteen hours. Eventually, she got out of bed, with her scroll in hand, the smell of breakfast on her nose. She still went to shower first, Yang having her own scroll in the kitchen as she streamed herself, still oblivious that her sister was up, Ruby herself having told the crowd to keep silent about it too, wanting to surprise her.

Ruby, after she finishes, slowly sneaks towards the kitchen, hiding the best she can against the wall, Yang herself still oblivious to her sister’s presence. Eventually, with Yang’s back turned, Ruby sneaks up on her, jumping and pulling her sister into a choke hold from behind, her own legs wrapping around her slave.

“Good morning you beautiful little obedient maid sister!” To say Yang was startled was an understatement, a genuinely scared expression on her face as she almost fell, not managing to scream or say a word due to the choke hold. Noting the camera of the scroll, and the voice, her expression turned to silly amusement as well as a blush. Ruby’s eyes look towards Yang’s scroll.

“She says good morning and I know it. She says she also wants the team to know of this stuff! But don’t you guys tell because she wants to tell them yourself. She also wants to do stuff in public!” Ruby’s tone is essentially Nora’s own levels of excitement, mild shock as Ruby “talks” for her, her blush deepening as she hears the ideas mentioned. Ruby hangs on for an extra second, waving and blowing a kiss herself before hopping off, giving Yang back full focus of the cooking she’s doing, reaching a hand over to ruffle her sister’s hair a little.

“Hey there, sis. Mistress. Good morning. How are you feeling?” Yang’s own instinct hasn’t left her at all, the title being a blurt, a silly smile on Yang as she realizes her “mistake”, only amusing Ruby more.

“Fine. A little sore.” Ruby reaches for her neck again, giving it a bit of a rub. “Thanks for last night. A lot.” She continues for a bit before pulling her hand away, tilting her head to stretch her neck a bit. “You’ve been a good girl, Yang. Really, really good.”

“Oh yeah?” she replies, smile on her lips as she mixes the dressing for the salad she’s working on, it being the last component of the meal.

“Yeah. I mean, I’d probably be pregnant now, if I could get pregnant.” Yang looks at her, a mild look of worry and curiosity in her eyes with Ruby’s answer, before fading a few seconds later as she remembered the contraceptives she bought in Mistral a week before. “Any news though, sis?”

“Yes, a few, actually.” She looks back to her scroll, poking around a bit, opening the sponsors list. “We have new sponsors. A bunch of them.” Ruby leaned forward, reading the list of sponsors, recognizing only the topmost one from yesterday, the others being new. The total sponsor amount per stream had gone up to three hundred thousand, the list on her own scroll identical. Her eyes went wide, very much in view of the crowd watching from Ruby’s scroll.

“Don’t forget to multiply it by two. They’re evenly divided.” Ruby’s eyes widened further still, a smile coming onto her face as she realized, placing her own scroll onto her face and getting onto her toes, giving Yang’s lips a loving, but quick kiss. Once she got down, she wrapped her arms around Yang, looking up at her cutely. Eventually, the dressing was ready, Ruby slipping back under Yang’s working arms and to the table, fetching her own scroll on her way there. She decided to stop the stream from hers, as it had been going on for probably around two thirds a day by now. Yang placed her own scroll, folded, on the table, and Ruby put her whip underneath it. The soreness in Yang’s leg was not helped by the bruise she was forced to sit on, giving a bit more sting than was already present. Ruby checked the sum as she ended her own stream, turning her scroll to Yang with a wide grin on her own face.

One million lien.

Yang almost spat her first bite out, barely able to keep it in.

They’d have their house, at this rate, within the week.

Ruby, in reaction to Yang’s own, just chuckled. Neither of them had seen this sum of money, on their own accounts, ever.

Yang, just barely managing to swallow her bite, eventually manages to push out words.

“Holy shit!” was all she could say.

“How...” Before she could continue, Ruby’s own index pressed against her sister’s lips.

“That’s what you get for being your sister’s good girl.”

Yang didn’t react with much of anything, besides a silent stare at the screen, slowly moving up to Ruby’s eyes.

“...My good girl. My very own perfect toy.” Yang’s legs were weak under the table, just from the mention of this. She’d never have to “work” another day in her life, and she knew it. There was no turning back either. She knew that also. Ruby’s smile was still present.

“Imagine what you can achieve with training. Despite you being pretty good right now, you’re far from perfect. But perfect is your goal, and don’t you dare forget that anytime soon, at all. Understood?” Yang stared for a moment, the words taking an unusual while to process in her mind. As she came back to, it’s as if the words went through her head all at once, brief expressions of shock and curiosity followed by blushing, all within the span of a second, as her mind went back to the training they had been doing yesterday, knowing it would continue.

“Yes Mistress.” Yang looked down towards the table submissively, her mind going wild, not just with the amount of money, but also with ideas she had previously considered wild fantasies, stuff that would only ever exist in her dreams. They were all becoming real, at a speed that Yang was not expecting, but it made the recent events all the more exciting.

“The training involves food, of course. And cleaning. And other aspects of being a maid, yet ready to play, on command, no matter the circumstances. Eventually, this will be no secret, and no hiding of this will ever be needed. You will be able to show your good manners, at any place, any time, to anyone that you know. Mine, through and through, and everyone will know it.” Yang’s blush only deepened as Ruby slowly took her first bite of the salad, and chewed it for a bit before swallowing, quite impressed by the taste.

“All I have to say is: Holy cats.”

Yang looked up with the second bite in her mouth, a bit confused.

“This is really good. Which recipe is this?”

Yang held a finger up as she chewed, swallowing a couple seconds later.

“Something Ren made for me once at Beacon. Decided to try it myself.”

Ruby’s own expression now that of confusion, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted:

“Traditional salad back when Kuroyuri was still alive, using resources from around the town. Turns out we have those growing in the woods. Went and got some before you woke up. Isn’t it good?”

Ruby nodded, her questions answered.

“But that means you will have to teach me the recipe as well.” Ruby’s voice was almost demanding, and Yang giggled in return.

“I will, sis.” Ruby’s expression changed to excitement. “If you wake up early enough.” Ruby’s excitement was still present, the condition Yang gave only serving as a challenge to her. And she accepted the challenge.


	3. Yang’s training continues, and their plans are set in motion

They continued eating their meal, finishing it in mere minutes, the dressing having been the perfect fit for it in every regard. Yang finishes first, leaving Yang only enough time to get her own plate and utensils to the sink before Ruby finishes as well, leaving Yang free to empty up the table. The crowd, still watching from Yang’s propped-up scroll, was happy as well, having enjoyed the rather domestic exchange between the two girls compared to their “usual” activities. Ruby handed Yang her scroll as she passed by again, this time going for the laundry room. Ruby started streaming from hew own yet again, this time just a chat, getting to know the regulars and the crowd in general, all the while Yang worked on her own chores, interacting with the audience on her side as well, some of said audience even watching both of them at once. Yang came out a few moments later, a quick walk up towards the bedroom to fetch Ruby’s own dirty bedclothes, as well as hers, and coming back down. A few minutes later, the washer is on, and Yang is back out of the laundry room, this time with a mop, starting with the kitchen. Ruby, meanwhile, walks back up to her room, Yang giving her audience a single thumbs up as her sister walks by, on her way to the bedroom. As Ruby enters the bedroom, she pulls her own chair back to the desk, sitting down in relative comfort as she continues chatting with the crowd, discussions going back and forth from various topics, until it goes to books, Ruby standing up briefly in order to fetch a few of her favorites off the shelf, showing the crowd and reading the introductions as she gives each of them a review, live. She spends a few hours chatting them up, her stream getting a brief end only as she eats lunch before it continues, Yang’s own cooking is better still than at breakfast earlier, the crowd helping along with some lessons as Ruby had been busy with her own crowd. About an extra hour passes until Yang finishes her own chores, having even mopped their bedroom in the background as Ruby continued discussing her books, and the selections available at libraries across Mistral, both giving and getting suggestions for more books to read. As Yang finishes up, she enters the bedroom again, cutting her own stream as she does. She places her own scroll on her nightstand, charging it up before going to Ruby, kneeling down besides her. Yang, as she kneels, receives some petting on her head before Ruby cuts the discussion on books short and looks towards Yang, who promptly gets up on all fours, Ruby hopping on her sister’s back, hands on her hair again.

Despite the weight, she actually had no problems in the staircase whatsoever, having a rather easy time now, especially thanks to yesterday’s training, reaching the bottom in no time at all. Soon afterwards, they were out the door, and heading back into the forests, Yang, despite little training, was already getting used to being on her fours for extended periods, the climb over obstacles, even with Ruby on her back, gradually getting easier for her to do, and repeat. Longer time was spent in the forest now, in a mixture of marking, riding, sex and Ruby’s own spontaneous and random use of Yang’s triggers. And Ruby wasn’t exactly merciful with their frequency.

“Yang!” Ruby called out, loudly. Didn’t take long for Yang to look her way, expecting more messing with her triggers.

“Do you remember the path we’ve been taking?” Yang knelt there for a bit, drifting into thought as she tried to recall it. She remembered it, somewhat; upstream, across the river along stepping stones, back across a few minutes upstream where the water was shallow, an old dirt track for about a hundred meters, down a hill over several fallen trees, up towards a small clearing and across the swamp in said clearing, and then back into the woods along an old path laid with stone, crossing a set of three tiny ravines using fallen logs, before following the remainder of the cobble path down to a ruined fisherman’s hut, before going upstream towards the bridge, ending up by the same tree she had marked a day earlier.

“Yes, Mistress. What about it?” Yang’s tracing of the path in her mind had taken a few minutes, and Ruby wasn’t all too doubting of her memory.

“I want you to do it, as fast as you possibly can.” Yang’s expression changed to excitement. Ruby had the timer open on her scroll, but she didn’t start immediately. First, something else was to be settled.

Ruby leaned in, almost whispering to her sister. “Yang. Obey your mistress.”

Just as she had before, her mind melted down into mush, the first time the crowd had seen it happen on stream. Ruby had been too quiet for them to notice the command, but were witnesses to the drooling that followed as Yang slipped back into her little paradise. It felt like forever, despite being only a few seconds, before Ruby gave her a command. It was enough time for Yang to realize that the paradise, the cloud she was floating on, the pure feeling of comfort she was feeling, had no concept of time. Every time that she was pulled in, it felt like an eternity. It felt like thousands of years. She felt she could be there forever, but that’s how long she was there, every time she was there.

“I can, unconditionally, force you to stay on all fours. You will be unable to stand, either on your feet or your knees. You will stay in this state until I command you out of it.” Yang’s tongue was lolling out of her mouth at this point, drool slowly coating the entirety of her chin as it continued flowing, unimpeded. The crowd looked on in surprise, some even in shock. “I obey, Mistress...”

“I can, unconditionally, void your ability to use language, at all. You will not be able to speak, or comprehend any spoken word. The only words you will be able to comprehend are commands, directed to you. The only words you will be able to use are those acknowledging commands.” Yang’s tone was starting to sound drunk, yet filled with lust.

“I can, unconditionally, command your guts to push anything they have inside of them out. While in this state, if standing, you will drop to your knees, on the spot. You will also lose your ability to use language while in this state, the aforementioned rules applying. You will also crave a pacifier in this state, and if you get one, you will get massive amounts of euphoria. This state will last until both your bowels and bladder are empty. You will get even more euphoria once you come to after this.” The crowd is barely unable to believe their eyes and ears as Ruby continues to mold Yang’s mind through the hypnosis. The crowd is getting bigger. The donation pings are silent.

“I can, unconditionally, command you into the mindset of a child. The mindset you had when you were five. In this state, you will have no control of your own bowel or bladder movements. You will crave a pacifier, the aforementioned rules applying. You will lose your ability to use language, aforementioned rules applying. If I remove your language block while in this state, the state will not be broken. While in this state, I am your mother.” The chat’s silent at this point. Ruby pauses to give Yang’s mind time to process the command. Mere seconds later, Yang lustily acknowledges the command.

“Wake up.” Yang’s drool is at this point all over her chest. She either does not notice or seem to care. The euphoria is still visible on her face as her tongue slowly starts to pull back into her mouth. She’s panting, slowly, relaxed as she was the time Ruby first pulled her into paradise.

“How are you feeling, Yang?” Ruby’s tone was genuinely caring. It was also considerably less childish than before. Ruby fully knew the gravity of her responsibilities. Yang’s mind was under her control, completely, and she knew the dangers. It was imperative that she be careful. Imperative that she control her mind, and not the other way around. The audience Ruby had, scroll still pointed at Yang, held only awe, especially so after Ruby’s last question. The donation pings were still silent.

“I... I am feeling...” Yang had taken a minute to gather words, managing only to mutter them out at an incredibly slow pace, almost as if she were drugged. “Feeling...” Yang took another solid ten seconds to let out one word, but stopped right after that, apparently having run out. The only thing she could do was grin. In pride. In joy.

“Tell me, Yang.” She didn’t react much at all, her state almost resembling a sleepwalk. She was still on her knees. A minute passed by until she managed to open her mouth.

“I... Am feeling... Good...” The last word was dragged out, even compared to her slow speech. Ruby leaned forward, pointing the scroll at themselves as she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. Yang’s expression was still positively drugged. She could almost still be considered drooling.

“Great.” Ruby’s reply was just as caring as before, but a bit warmer now. Yang, a few seconds later, took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched, almost as if just back out of bed. The river’s soothing sounds were only helping.

“I.. Want to say it again.” Yang’s speech was speeding up as she was coming to, even if slowly. Her tone made it obvious she was speaking from the roots of her heart.

“Thanks... Mistress. For everything.” She lazily looked towards Ruby. “I love you, Mistress. With all my heart.” Ruby’s expression was a mild shock. Yang just continued to smile. She didn’t care about being naked. She didn’t care about being watched. She didn’t care what others would think. She knew where she belonged. Whom she belonged to. Whose will hers was. Ruby’s face still had an expression of shock, but not for too long, slowly fading into happiness as well.

“So, Mistress...” Yang took another stretch, planting her hands against the forest floor and giving her legs some as well, before she got back on her fours. “The race?”

Ruby’s smile turned a bit mischievous as she was reminded of what they had talked about earlier. Why she had pulled Yang into paradise in the first place.

“Of course.” She paused for a brief moment. “Yang; all fours.”

Instantly, the command took effect. Yang felt a weight, of sorts, placed on top of her shoulders and back. She knew she was unable to stand, and she knew it. She was even more eager than before. Ruby’s thumb hovered above the timer’s button.

“Ready.” she said. Her tone had changed from the tender and caring it had been to a hint of excitement. “Set.” The excitement in her tone increased. Yang moved down to her elbows, rear raised up in Ruby’s direction. Ruby calmly got out her whip and unrolled it, raising it above her own head.

“Go!” Her tone was that of unmistakable excitement, and right as she said that, her whip cracked against Yang’s rear. A loud moan of pleasure came from her lips as she sprinted the best she could on all fours off the “starting line”, Ruby having hit the timer just as the whip hit as well.

Yang seemed to fly over the small obstacles in her path as she “ran” upstream, all the while getting accustomed to her fours even more. This time around, it was neither optional or pushed, but forced upon her, and thus forced to find a way across, not being able to cheat on this test at all. She reached the stepping stones in what felt no time at all, her fours seeming way easier to use to get across than her feet, her run completely uninterrupted as she flew over the stones and back on shore. Similarly, she was quicker than before over the shallow part. As she approached, and started to follow, the old path, she was out of view of Ruby’s camera. The donation pings had started rolling back in. She walked a few steps away from the line, sitting down on an old stump there, still chatting up the crowd. She leans over to place the scroll against a branch on the ground, camera pointed at herself as she continued talking to the crowd, completely nonchalant about her exposed crotch and chest, even flaunting them at times.

Meanwhile, Yang was running as fast as she could up the old path, closing in on the downwards slope. She had cheated a bit here before, but her robotic arm, right there, started to feel odd, almost as if a burden, as its strength outdid hers by miles, sometimes tossing her around rather uncomfortably. She quickly came to control it, though, focusing her weight behind it, hopping along as she needed, using its pull to her advantage, It wasn’t long until she was down the hill, the small upwards slope in front of her made quick work of as well. At first, she stepped into the swamp rather cautiously, having no idea of its effects on her robotic arm, keeping it clear of the water for the first few steps, the first dip having been an accident, but sure enough, the thing was waterproof as promised. Again, she was running.

Ruby’s own hands were running over her body as she continued to talk. The crowd loved her looks, and her outfit only served as the cherry on top. A few seconds of rubbing herself later, she rolled her whip back up and stuck it under her corset, dropping herself down in a squat in front of the log, giving the ring and middle fingers of her right a teasing lick before rubbing the hand down herself, placing it on her chest and giving both of her breasts a gentle squeeze before her hand moved further down, tracing the corset’s front with her fingers before they settled above her crotch, the still-wet fingers of her glove giving her front hole a rub. Her first moan escaped only a few seconds later, followed by the two fingers sinking into her front, her left hand now groping her chest.

Yang eventually reached the deeper parts of the swamp, her run starting to become useless as she was starting to leave the ground. She decided it was time to swim. She took a few preparatory lungfuls of air before taking one big breath, holding it as she submerged herself and started to swim, much the same dolphin motion as the day before. This time, without the current coming against her, she was rather fast over the swamp, the vegetation in it not bothering her at all, despite the tickling it offered her chest and cock. About a couple minutes later, she felt ground against her hardened nipples, releasing the lungful of air she had kept through the trip before starting to run on all fours again, the stone path being easy for her now, despite being a little bit of a test for her knees at first.

Ruby’s fingers were going quite fast at this point. Her own mercy for herself was fading, and the crowd was noticing, her left hand on her clitoris as she continued to finger herself, again aiming for her G spot, rubbing at it at quite some speed with the two fingers that were inside her. Within seconds, she released yet another squirt, all over the scroll and ground around it. The crowd was getting quite a spectacular first person view from below her crotch, donations rolling in at a rather high frequency, and they weren’t small ones either. Ruby stopped for only a few seconds before she was back at it. This time, she decided she’d challenge herself; how often could she squirt, within a minute? She’d let the crowd count. They were all too happy to.

Yang continued to run as fast as she could, the speed in and of itself seemingly enough to cross the ravines by itself, but she knew the edges were thin, and didn’t want to risk it, at least not until she was a bit better still. The logs didn’t pose any challenge for her at all, the ravines crossed in seconds. Even though it was being hit by the vegetation below, Yang’s cock didn’t react much, Yang herself releasing a pleasured moan every now and then, but it didn’t stop her. She had something to finish. The remainder of the path wasn’t long, and she was at the fisherman’s hut in basically no time, and running up the river.

Ruby sunk her fingers deeper still into herself, putting her semblance into play as she pushed everything up to the max. Her moans were quick and loud, and the groping her left was doing only got rougher. Within seconds, she was readjusting her fingers, hand out of the way as she continued to rub at her G spot, the speed her semblance offered only helping, the first squirt causing her to curl her toes and scream. Her second followed not even a second later, and her own expression turned slutty, almost aheago as she repeatedly sprayed the branch, scroll and the ground around it, the speed at which it was happening leaving the crowd little to no ability to accurately count, yet some were managing. Ruby’s slutty expression only got sluttier, tongue dropping out of her mouth and drool following shortly after, her expression at this point nothing short of aheago.

A few minutes later, Yang came towards the bridge, yet again running over it with ease. She passed the small tree, but her Mistress wasn’t there. She looked around, somewhat confused, until a clap was heard a few meters away.

“Well done, sis. Well done. That took you just over fifteen minutes.” Ruby’s clapping ceased shortly after. The scent of her fluids came onto Yang’s nostrils not much later, causing her to blush where she knelt down, Ruby’s right going for a rub on her crotch not much later. Her expression was still quite slutty, and it was pretty obvious, both by that and the smell, what Ruby had been up to while she was out running. Slowly, Ruby stood up, getting her scroll as well, walking over to Yang. She snapped her fingers in front of her, motioning her to follow with a single finger as she walked out into the river, and Yang quickly did. She chose a shallow place with strong current.

“Turn your front upstream. I have a reward for you.” Yang quickly did as asked, somewhat curious on her reward. The water was up over her abs, almost to her chest. Ruby kept her eyes on her sister for a while, loving the sight, but she didn’t waste much extra time.

“Yang; push.” Her blush only deepened before her mind processed the command, the euphoria washing over her right there and then as her guts took over, her own mouth hanging open and her tongue hanging out as she pushed without a care in the world, her bowels and bladder dumping what contents they had into the river, only to be carried away by the stream. Ruby herself doesn’t waste much time either, dipping her index into her dripping hole, coating it in her own wetness before she walks over to Yang and puts her index on her sister’s tongue. Instinctively, Yang pulls the finger in and starts to suck on it, much like a child would on a pacifier. The only expression on her face is happiness. At her place. At the finger in her mouth. Her every current desire fulfilled.

About a solid minute passes before Yang starts to come to again, realizing just what trigger had been used. Her blush comes back. She sucks on Ruby’s finger a little more, before licking it clean of her fluids completely and swallowing before pulling back. She can’t help but giggle as she comes back off, a sense of relief overcoming her as she feels the emptiness of herself set in. The donations are flooding in again. Yang’s blush only deepens as her eyes see the scroll still pointing at her, being so natural by now that she had forgotten it was even there. Her expression turns to pride a few seconds later, still kneeling exactly where she had been forced to empty her guts a couple minutes earlier.

“Yang, you can stand now.” Another burst of relief engulfed Yang as she felt that weight on her shoulders and hips vanish, yet still choosing to remain on her fours. Ruby reached out to pet her, the blonde slave only smiling wider as a result. Ruby’s touch, wherever it was, felt good to Yang. Ruby just smiled at her slave’s manners. Ruby’s pets continued for what felt like forever, Ruby’s hand coming off of Yang’s head about half an hour later. She was still smiling. She had never felt better than under her sister, her Mistress.

“Alright Yang, get on the shore. We’ve been out here for long enough today.” Yang obediently followed Ruby’s command, getting back on her fours and crawling ashore. Ruby hopped on a second later, hands back in her sister’s hair as they went back home. Eventually, they got back home, and inside. Yang was almost dry, but her hair, despite Ruby’s grip, was still moist. She’d have to do chores later, but first, they’d shower, together. Ruby led her sister, still riding her, into the bathroom. Ruby got off as she locked the bathroom door.

“You know your job, slave.” and indeed she did, Yang not hesitating at all as she stood up and gathered the required towels. Once she had done that, Ruby pointed her left hand towards her. Yang’s expression was that of mild confusion.

“We’re going to shower, aren’t we? That means these can’t come with us.” Yang’s confusion faded into a silly smile as she realized what Ruby wanted, reaching her own fingers under Ruby’s glove, slowly peeling it off. Ruby pointed her at the second shelf of the rack normally used for towels, Yang laying her Mistress’ glove out on it. The second hand was pointed towards her as she turned back, the girl obediently taking it off as well. Not much later, Ruby’s own corset and “boots”, if they could be called that, had joined the gloves on the rack, as well as her own collar. She stood up, both of them completely naked. Yang hadn’t seen Ruby, face to face, out of her outfit since she saw her first in it. She felt like they were level now, but she knew her place regardless. She was horny though, and so was Ruby, who propped the scroll against the tap on the sink and led her sister into the shower. Only a couple seconds later, the water was flowing over both of them. Yang’s arms wrapped around Ruby, who returned the hug, pulling her sister close, their eyes staring into each other. It wasn’t long until their lips were locked, Ruby pressed up against the wall as Yang took the initiative, without any resistance at all from Ruby as she was felt up and down, and roughly groped in the midst of it by her sister, the blonde’s cock growing hard rather quickly. Ruby felt it up against her own crotch, and didn’t mind. Yang’s instincts took over, slowly forcing her hard length up Ruby’s front, a moan escaping the younger sister’s lips. She knew what was coming, and she had no intention of resisting, and in fact taunted Yang with a clench of her muscles, pulling a moan out of her as well. Her thrusting, right after that squeeze, started to speed up from the calm, almost romantic, pace Yang had started off with, and, earlier demands considered, Ruby wouldn’t be satisfied with anything but everything Yang could throw at her.

The sounds in the bathroom, at this point, consisted mostly of wet sounds from Ruby’s crotch as well as their combined moans, the flowing water a close second, and the donation pings that could barely be heard came in a distant third. Yang’s speed was slowly going up, her length throbbing in her sister’s hole as Yang went for her legs, pinning them, and her sister’s arms, against the wall, showing no real mercy from the get go as Ruby was held there, now herself too aroused to care about her established chain of command, submitting herself to the intensity of the feelings she was having, only egging Yang on further as she started to use the same milking motions she had done earlier on her first stream, drawing further moans out of Yang as she felt herself slip into the same wild state that her sister had been the “victim” of the previous evening. Their moans were getting louder, as was the noise of sex, and the cares they had for anything shrinking, their minds slowly turning completely wild, Ruby screaming in pleasure at this point. A few seconds later she suddenly clenched her muscles down harder still on Yang, a long scream as she squirted right past her sister’s cock, spraying her own juices just about everywhere in the process, Yang’s mercy, what little she had of it left, slipping further and further. It wasn’t long until her own eyes were blood red, not with rage, but with lust, hidden out of view until Yang suddenly backed her head away from Ruby’s, releasing their locked lips as Yang readjusted herself, the leverage allowing her far more force than before, Ruby replying with another squirt almost instantly after she started again, her own semblance slipping into play, without any input on her part, as the muscles in her front started to speed up, only serving as a taunt to Yang as her speed was still going up, the screams of both girls filling the bathroom, and probably the house, as Ruby’s front was hammered sore, and beyond, her squirting at this point getting quite regular. Yang was hornier than she’d been in her entire life, holding her sister pinned for only a few more minutes before she pushed herself back, turning her sister around on her cock as she threw her arms under her sister’s knees, arms crossing between them, hands firmly squeezing her chest as Yang, now carrying Ruby, started to hammer her down using all of her sister’s weight, Ruby’s expression pure aheago as her sister did so, her hands and body completely limp, save for what little held her head straight as well as the milking motion in her front, which was only getting faster. Yang was screaming behind her in pleasure herself, her orgasm closing in rapidly, but she didn’t want this moment to end yet; in a brief moment of sanity, she stopped for a split second inside her sister before she restarted, skirting around the edges of orgasm the best she could. Her sister’s expression was frozen on her face, drool running down her chin now, and she didn’t care at all, not that she really could, for her sister’s regular pauses. Yang was determined she’d empty herself out, drain herself, as fully as she could, before she cleaned up. She was thankful, and she wanted to show her sister just how thankful she actually was as she continued to edge, building herself up for almost half an hour before she suddenly hammered as hard as she could in her sister, audible grunts of exertion mixed in with her screams as she penetrated right into her sister’s womb, seconds later exploding in orgasm herself, her entire body shaking, yet she managed to keep her balance as she filled her sister’s womb up, Ruby’s spraying almost constant as she continued to coat the walls in her juices, the tightness of her own cervix preventing much, if any, sperm from escaping. As opposed to before, though, all of Yang’s sperm is now in her sister’s womb, and the load isn’t exactly small either with how pent up she was after edging, and it’s visible as Ruby’s belly inflates slightly, her aheago expression still frozen solid on her face, the screams of both filling the room for only a few more seconds before Yang’s own start to cool down into exhausted pants, Ruby’s own seemingly still going for a while, squirting without any stimulation several times in a row as she slowly comes to, whatever drool present on her face having been washed away by the running water, as well as each of her sprays. Her squirting eventually subsides, screams turning into moans, before eventually reaching tired pants, her tongue hanging out of her mouth still for an extra minute until it slides back in lazily. Yang’s hands, meanwhile, had moved off her chest and to each other, fingers interlocked as she talked with the crowd, showing off Ruby’s inflated belly to the crowd, the best she could. It wasn’t too obvious on camera, but in the right angles, it was noticeable. Ruby’s own face was still pure lust, mixed in with satisfaction, Yang’s cock still throbbing in her cervix. Eventually, Ruby’s own lusty expression starts to fade, Yang having talked to the crowd the entire time, Ruby in full view of the crowd that kept on throwing money at them.

“Y-Yang...?” Ruby eventually manages to say, weakly. Yang looks down at her sister, kissing her on the head. Ruby just blushes again as she feels the kiss, her expression yet again irresistibly cute.

“Ready to clean up?”

“Yeah. When you put me down.” Yang just chuckles and lowers Ruby’s legs down. She’s sore, though. “P-Please be careful...” Yang does as asked, slowly pulling out of her sister as she gets her back on her feet. Her only reactions are further moans, expression of lust coming back to her face for a moment as her sister slips out. Her legs are a little shaky after the rough sex, almost causing Ruby to fall down a few times, caught each time by Yang. Ruby turns around, standing there as she looks at her sister, with a smile before pulling her down for a quick kiss.

“Clean me up, slave...” Yang can’t help but smile at her sister, Ruby’s tone the same as usual, her childlike charm the exact same as it was, yet she put good emphasis on where Yang belonged. Ruby stares, face still filled with lust, yet her eyes giving a patient, yet commanding gaze. Yang closes the tap before reaching for the soap, getting some on her hands before she starts to rub it over her Mistress, who has her legs slightly spread for access. Within seconds, Yang’s practically massaging Ruby, who herself starts panting from pleasure and relief, enjoying the touch she’s getting, and the occasional presses against her crotch pushing a moan out of her. Not much later, she’s coated.

“Now yourself.” Yang obediently gets some more soap, now coating herself, Ruby admiring her sister’s body as it starts to shine with the soap. Yang notices it, her hand, still with soap in it, reaching for her cock and giving it a few teasing strokes, pushing a moan out of her. Ruby can’t help but grin at the display. A few seconds later, Yang is coated fully, just as Ruby was, turning around and pulling her butt apart, a lusty expression on her face, almost if begging for a toy. Ruby takes advantage of it, much to Yang’s surprise, thrusting her thumb up into the hole with force. Yang moans out again, her butt still almost virgin in its tightness, but Ruby’s touch felt good. Slowly, Ruby starts to thrust her thumb in and out of Yang’s rear, thrusting with her whole hand a second later, Yang’s own rear clenching rather tight around Ruby’s thumb. She pulls it out a few seconds later, a satisfied smile on her lips as she points Yang to the tap, which she opens again, grabbing the shower head to wash her Mistress down, and then herself. Soon enough, both of them are clean, Ruby’s belly still inflated from the sperm, which is slowly dripping out, Yang instinctively getting on her knees to catch every bit that does. Just from the first rub of the tongue, Yang’s mouth is full, but not with sperm; Ruby’s sensitivity was through the roof, leading her to squirt from the mere touch of her sister’s tongue. Again, instinctively, Yang swallows everything she’s offered, continuing to lap at Ruby’s crotch, pulling her tongue back as she senses Ruby is about to burst again, only to get a firm kick in the balls. Yang groans out as Ruby’s toes hit, continuing to lick, not teasing Ruby this time around, focusing on milking her squirts out the best she can. Ruby’s tongue drops out again as she squirts the second time, this time with enough juices to force Yang to swallow, causing her to almost choke. She doesn’t resist though, only continuing to “feed” off her Mistress. Some minutes later, the sperm is no longer dripping, and she pulls back. Ruby is satisfied with her, and motions her out of the shower. Again, Ruby spreads her legs, as well as her arms.

“Dry me.” Yang doesn’t hesitate at all this time, fetching her sister’s towel and giving her a good rub down, again feeling akin to massage to Ruby as her sister dries her from head to toe. Again, moans are pulled out of her as her sister teasingly runs the rough towel against her crotch, suddenly whipping the towel between her legs, catching the other end over her back before picking her up and running the towel, with her entire weight on it, between her legs, moans turning to screams for the brief period Yang did it before putting her sister back down, leaving Ruby’s crotch sorer still, and now dry. Next up, she dries herself, yet again a suggestive pump on her cock, more teasing moans in her sister’s direction, who still stands there, weak legged, just watching, otherwise essentially inert, except for turning the scroll to face them as they had stepped out.

“Clean my latex. Then your leather.” Yang, now dry, looked at the things, then back to Ruby, who stood there, calmly guiding her through the process, this time managing more detail, due to having to teach, than when she demonstrated the cleaning from before. She also instructs Yang on the leather collar of hers, the entire teaching process, as well as the cleaning, taking about half an hour until Ruby is satisfied. Once she is, Yang picks up her collar, wrapping it around her neck and fidgeting a little behind it until she gets the buckle to close tight on the collar. Without hesitation, Yang has one of her Mistress’ boots in hand, Ruby raising the respective leg, letting Yang slide it on with as much ease as can be achieved from a kneeling stance, still managing some speed. Next up is her other boot, again done rather quickly,before her gloves and corset followed, Ruby back in her “uniform” in only a couple minutes. She picks her scroll back up and leads Yang outside, before leaving her to her chores, going back up to her room, the book chat continuing until dinner, which is over in about an hour, before they’re both back to sleep.

The next day, breakfast and lunch pass without event, the two girls back to training in the forest rather quickly, a routine starting to form, but both know it won’t be long until they’re in Mistral’s woods doing the exact same types of stuff, the routine possibly very fragile. They go down to the ruined hut, and inside, Ruby herself streaming from her scroll as she gives the place a visit and a look, Yang following on her fours. The hut seems to have been abandoned many years ago, probably before both of them were even born, the only things remaining being a couple wood beds in poor condition, the roof having been blown off probably a decade prior, which is no surprise for a hut that hasn’t been maintained for this amount of time. Looking around further, the fishing poles and lures are still present, while all the food and clothing have been pulled out, the fisherman, whoever he was, apparently not having cared about the poles as he left. Ruby picks out a pole from the rack, a brief examination revealing them to be in surprisingly good condition considering their age, but obviously not new. Even the lines seem to hold when pulled briefly, Ruby almost sure she isn’t applying enough force, until someone in the crowd recognizes the line color and texture, noting that the line is intended for heavy fish, the remainder of the pole apparently built just as strong as the line was, the price of the thing no less than at least a thousand lien. The pole still had dirt on it, as did the others, which seemed to be built in a similar fashion. Ruby looked it over for a little bit longer, before looking out to the river.

Not much later, her gaze turns down to her sister. “Have you and dad ever caught anything big in this river?”

“Big, as in what, Mistress?”

Ruby looked down at the pole for another moment, before looking back up to her sister.

“Biggest we’ve caught is salmon. Probably around as long as our arms, and not much more.” Ruby’s eyes went back down to the pole. Why would someone get something so expensive? Why would they be using it here? How could they forget about them for decades? So many questions.

“Did you know about this hut?”

“Had never seen it before, Mistress. Never been this far downstream.”

“And others?”

“There’s no homes anywhere close to us. The river splits upstream, so pretty much everyone gets one of their own.”

“Then why here? Why this place, of all places?” The questions kept stacking up.

“I’m just as baffled as you are that there even are poles here.”

“Well, not only that, but they’re worth half your collar each.” Ruby looks up at the racks as she counts them. “And there’s eight of them.”

Yang’s eyes widen as she hears the price.

“The person could literally sell one of these and rebuild this hut from the ground.” She pauses for a moment. “In fact, considering we’re already in a forest, they could do it for free.”

Yang slowly starts to ask herself the same questions.

“I mean, I could think of Grimm attacks and stuff, but there’s none nearby, which only leaves further distances. Why would someone come here, then take a detour deep into the woods where there’s basically no way of getting through even with the paths, and put up a hut here?”

“Hell if I know, Mistress.”

“Dad’s not enough into fishing for this, that much I know.” She paused for a moment. “We both know Raven hates anything that doesn’t have to do with the tribe, and that Summer liked plants...”

“And definitely not Qrow.”

“Definitely not Qrow.” she repeats. Ruby continues looking the pole over, eventually deciding to go out into the river, giving the mechanism of it a bit of a dip in the river, getting the dirt and grime off it. Shortly afterwards, she casts the lure into the river, the mechanism in the wheel working flawlessly, no quirks or pulls from it at all. She reels the empty lure in a few seconds after it hits the water, all the while focusing on the mechanism, as if looking for faults, only to find none as she finishes reeling it in. She looks the pole over again, before looking to the kneeling blonde besides herself; “Hey Yang?”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Wanna spend some time here?”

Yang looks up. “Fishing?”

“And cooking.”

“Your will is mine, Mistress.”

“Then fishing it is.”

Ruby casts the lure again, eyes fixed to the end of the line, letting the lure go downstream a few meters before she plants the pole down into the wet sand, pushing the entirety of the rear handle down, before standing back up and giving the pole a bit of a pull, the thing solid as can be, the handle not budging whatsoever. She walks back away, looking around the area a little more, finding what looks like the components of a small pier laying under the hut, a brief examination showing pretty much no damage, but a lot of dirt. Ruby pulls the thing from underneath, as well as the legs, which seem to look like stakes, but considering the nature of the pier, it seems rather obvious why it would be designed in that manner, the river ground itself made up of the same sand the pole was resting in. The legs themselves were held together in pairs, as wide as the pier itself. As Ruby looks over the pier surface for any signs of screws to assemble it, she notices slots on the pier top’s beams, as well as the beams holding the legs, doing a small test fit to confirm her suspicions and, indeed, that is how it was assembled. Looking closer still, it seems one end of the pier surface seemed to feature smaller legs of its own, attached right to the beams themselves, making up for the missing slots on that end, but they were not long enough to stick out of the water. Ruby gets confused for a moment, before she looked at the fishing pole, a click in her head as she realized what said legs were for; these would go on land.

Not much later, she had the mid legs slotted on, pulling the pier out into the river before pressing the legs down into the sand, the weight from the legs at the rear end keeping the pier from dropping into the river as she releases it. She goes back for the second pair, slotting it in and pulling the pier down, giving the pier itself a few firm presses as she lodges the four legs into the sand, hopping onto the pier a few seconds afterwards, jumping and slamming the pier forcefully with her legs as she drove the legs the remainder of the way down into the sand, only a couple firm pushes needed on shore, the pier set up in only a few minutes. She walks back and forth across it a couple times, the thing completely solid, no creaks at all. She looks to her sister and snaps her fingers, Yang crawling up onto the pier, kneeling in front of her Mistress. Ruby pets her as she kneels down by her side, her eyes going down the stream shortly afterwards, tracing the red line in the water. Almost as if on cue, the pole starts to flex, something obviously on the hooks of the lure. Ruby doesn’t waste much time staring, almost jumping towards the pole as she pulls it back out of the sand at the shore, reeling the thing in the fastest she can, Yang just watching with a smile as her sister continues, her own scroll stuck under the corset from below, the gyroscope in it keeping the camera angle upright for the crowd. She doesn’t take too long to reel in the fish, the pole itself taking it in stride, the fish itself soon enough ashore, a rather large salmon. Ruby grabs hold of it the best she can muster, a rather tight hug as she removes the hook from its mouth before grabbing it in both hands, whacking its head with some force against a large rock, knocking it out before tossing it into a pit right besides the rock, the pit itself lined with large rocks, obviously having been made for just this type of storage. Ruby casts the lure a second time, this time holding the pole as she goes back up on the pier, sitting down on it besides her slave. Yang leans on her Mistress as she sits down, pulling Ruby’s scroll out and giving the crowd a view of the two, Ruby herself smiling and waving at the crowd, her right still tight around the front handle.

Without warning, Ruby gives her sister a kiss, causing her to blush. But she isn’t done; “Yang.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“I think you should put on a show. Yeah? Get hard.”

Yang blushed as her length shot up, at full mast within seconds. As ordered, she pointed the scroll down at her own crotch, her right hand soon coming into view, resting on her right thigh for a bit before she gently slid it up towards her crotch, her fingers almost as if flowing water as they wrapped around her cock, the fluidity remaining even as Yang slid her hand up to the tip and back down, alternatively, for a few seconds before she tightened her grip, the smoothness of the motion eventually fading into a regular jerking motion. As the grip continued to tighten, she bit her lip and spread her legs, the hand eventually stopping on her cock, still tightening around it. Yang held her lip bit for a few seconds more, a pleasured sigh escaping her as the hand’s grip reached its maximum.

Yang just smiled seductively at the crowd as she held the hand there. “And that right there is precisely why I love my arm. Super tight, almost as tight as Mistress.”

Ruby just chuckled. “I’m better than a robot?”

“Well, if they had put in all they could, I’d have problems handling just about anything. What if I sneeze? Oops, I crushed the TV remote. Oh, can’t open this bottle? Oops, crushed the top.”

Ruby broke into laughs at this point.

“So you probably get my point, Mistress.” She starts to jerk at herself slowly, a single pleasured pant escaping her before she continued; “It wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“So I am better than a robot?”

“Yes, Mistress, you are. How couldn’t you be?”

“If they’re built right, well-”

Yang interrupts her. “You’re built perfect, Mistress.”

Ruby just smiles at her sister’s remark. “Tight holes, amazing mouth, unrelenting trainer and mischievous hypnotist?”

Yang’s own pants are regular at this point. “All those and more, Mistress.”

“What about you? I could also say you’re built perfect.”

“Outgoing bombshell who secretly dreams of being under someone else’s absolute control?”

Ruby gives her slave a spank as she continues to fap. “Precisely.”

Yang lets out a moan as her rear is hit, her legs quivering a little and her length twitching as well, her own speed going up further still. The most effort comes from her shoulder to keep the arm steady, her own brawler nature making it a non-issue regardless. “Thanks Mistress.”

Ruby just smiles at the remark, giving her sister a mischievous look before returning her gaze to the line. “You have no clue, do you?”

Yang smiles herself. She knows full well what to expect from Ruby. “Maybe I like not knowing.”

“Then maybe you won’t know what you’ll be in a few minutes. Just a clue, even more adorable than now.” Something is starting to nibble on the lure.

Yang starts to blush. She’s moaning pretty loud at this point, having somehow managed to talk through them, at least up until now. “More adorable?”

Ruby nods as she pulls on the pole a little, the fish biting right after. Ruby stands up, pole still in hand, as she proceeds to reel in the fish, walking towards the pit where the other salmon was, a few flops from it every now and then. About a minute later, the fish is on the shore and off the hook, a firm pair of whacks against the rock knocking that one out as well, before Ruby tosses it into the pit, Yang moving the scroll to capture both herself and her sister’s work into view, her fapping completely uninterrupted the entire while. She’s getting close though.

Ruby walks back to the water and squats down, pinning the pole back into the sand before washing whatever sand was present off her gloves before hopping back onto the pier, and towards Yang. She snaps her fingers towards her before holding her hand open, Yang handing her the scroll without hesitation, which she then points right at Yang. All the while she has her camera pointed in her slave’s direction, she walks back out into the river, holding the scroll above the water as she does, squatting down by Yang’s left, who then promptly spreads her legs even further, leaving her cock in full view of the crowd, from below, as she hammers her hand down against it, her speed still increasing. Despite the sounds of the flowing water in the river, Yang’s own moans still dominate it, the forest animals in the background barely audible at all as she keeps getting louder. Not much later, precum escapes her cock, shooting a short distance away from her, followed seconds later by sperm as Yang erupts, her entire body shaking as she reaches orgasm, her load shooting out quite a bit further away, Ruby herself turning the camera to landscape mode and backing away a few steps to catch the entire arc as Yang milked her cock without mercy, her orgasm lasting a good thirty seconds before it started to subside, her hand slowing down on her cock as it did, Yang’s screams fading back down into moans, the cloud of pleasure in her system still dense even as her hand left her cock, the moans lasting for about a good minute themselves before they started to fade into pants of exhaustion and satisfaction. Yang’s cock was still hard, and held there by the trigger, despite being completely spent. Yang’s cock twitched a few more times, the last few drops of the sperm escaping and running down the length of Yang’s cock. As Ruby came closer, she switched to her left hand, scooping up whatever sperm was on her cock before lubricating her length with it, coating every square centimeter of it as the crowd watched her, smearing some on her boobs as she finished before licking the remainder off her fingers. Ruby moved in front of her, Yang returning her hand to her crotch, a gentle grope on her balls as she continued her show, Ruby snapping a picture as she did, her coated cock and chest in full view. After taking that picture, Ruby returns ashore, motioning Yang to jump into the water, which she does, submerging herself yet again as she washes the coating she applied to herself off. She swims around in the low current of the area for about a minute before she returns back to the shore, kneeling in front of her Mistress where she waits, squatted down.

Ruby gives her a pet as she kneels down in front of her. She mutes the microphone, briefly; “Yang, obey your Mistress.” As she finished, she turned it back on.

Yet again, Yang’s mind melted. The people newer to the stream were caught in the same shock as the others had previously, which, at this point, was pretty much the entire crowd, again. It wasn’t long before she was drooling from the feeling, only smiling as Ruby pet her. The crowd fell mostly silent as they watched, Ruby herself making sure the scroll was muted before she continued.

Ruby continued to pet her sister for a little bit longer before she gave the command; “I can, unconditionally, command you into the mindset of a faunus, specifically, a faunus who is more animal than human. What kind of faunus is my decision, and will be included with the command.”

Despite her state, she was able to answer, clearly; “I obey, Mistress...”

Ruby gave her more pets, a smile on her lips as she let the command burn into her sister’s mind for a few seconds.

Ruby moved her hand away before she continued. “In this state, you will want all the usual things an animal of that type would want. Stuff like pets, treats and cuddles. You will also have that faunus’ behavior.”

Yang replied again, a tiny bit less clear. She was loving this, just as much as she was before. Ruby reached down to her cock and wrapped her hand around it, the feeling of her glove alone enough to push Yang’s tongue out of her mouth, leaving it drooping from her lips, her drool dripping down onto the sand from her tongue only seconds later. Ruby started to stroke her sister slowly, lust-filled moans escaping her sister’s mouth as she did. Ruby sped up the strokes, a few more drops of sperm escaping the tip, adding to the forming pool of drool in the sand. Ruby milked her sister’s cock for a few more seconds before she stopped and pulled her hand away, Yang’s moans continuing even after her cock was released, her “orgasm” still going, a few more drops coming out without stimulation. Her moans faded to pants as the orgasm ceased a few seconds later, a single throb going through her cock as the last drop of sperm came out, leaving behind a solid string from her cock to the pool in the sand, only to come apart a couple seconds later, leaving a bead on Yang’s tip, getting a grin out of Ruby as she saw it.

Ruby had no more commands to give, though, so this would be all. “Wake up, as a cat.”

Yang hadn’t been left too long under, so the recovery period was considerably shorter than last time, a few seconds as opposed to minutes. As she came to, she bent over and stretched her hands and back, forward, much like a cat would. A few seconds later, she went back into her kneel, a rather adorable mewl escaping her lips as she did. If she could, she would definitely be purring right about now.

Ruby just smiled at the mewl, petting her sister. Another mewl escaped Yang’s lips a few seconds later, making it quite obvious she loved the feeling of being pet, even more so in this state than any other. A few seconds of petting later, she pulled her head backwards, now nuzzling to Ruby’s hand instead, Ruby herself just giggling at it. Her sister was irresistibly cute, and the crowd agreed. Ruby eventually pulled her hand away from her sister, Yang instead resorting to nuzzle at her sister’s legs, but only for a few seconds before she curled up on the ground, smile still on her face as she laid there, hands partially curled, as if she were imitating a cat. Ruby plucked out a straw from the ground, waving it in front of her sister’s face, Yang’s eyes pretty much instantly darting towards the straw as Ruby waved it, her hand batting at it only seconds later, and before she caught it, Ruby pulled the straw further away, causing Yang to bat at it again, Ruby yet again moving it further away, until it was out of her reach. But Ruby had done what she planned; her sister’s eyes fixating on the salmon in the pit almost instantly after the straw left her reach. She stared at the salmon with longing eyes, much like Blake would, and she wanted some right on the spot. A few seconds later, she rolls around onto her front, trying to reach for the pit, only for her hand to be met with her sister’s whip, causing Yang to scream out in pain, another mewl escaping her as the stung faded shortly after.

Ruby sat down on top of her sister. “Bad kitty. We gotta cook it first.”

Yang’s own face turned to disappointment, the hand that was still almost in the pit going limp. She tried with her right, only to be answered with a whip to her thighs. She wouldn’t be getting the fish, and didn’t dare try anything else.

“I know you want some, Yang, but we gotta cook it first.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s expression of disappointment as she was denied the fish. Soon after, Ruby planted her scroll into the sand in front of Yang’s face, a curious expression coming over her, not noticing as the whip was wrapped around her neck. As she reached for the scroll, a sharp tug came from Ruby on the whip, forcing her into a choke hold. Yang’s mouth shot open in surprise, the hand that was going for the scroll going right to her neck, but Ruby doesn’t let go.

She instead tightens the grasp and leans towards one ear, whispering; “Yang, human.”

And just like that, her craving for fish was gone. So was something else. It took Yang a moment to process what had happened, and when she realized, a silly grin came over her face as well as a blush. Ruby saw it in the camera frame, a chuckle escaping her lips as she loosens the choke hold, allowing Yang to breathe again.

“Was it fun being a kitty?”

Yang just replied with another mew, causing Ruby to chuckle again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You are correct, Mistress.” She paused for a moment, going into her own thoughts, looking for words. “It was an entirely new feeling to me. I have never craved fish so bad before. Nor have I ever thought of a straw as something fun to play with, until you waved one in my face. Almost felt like a trance.”

“Well, you were fatally adorable.”

Yang just giggles and looks to the scroll. “Seems they agree.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “As for the other stuff, I’m not sure why I did it, it just sorta happened. Felt good being pet, though. Really good.”

Ruby gives her sister’s hair a bit of a ruffle, a smile on her own lips.

Yang just murrs out. She liked being pet regardless, and Ruby knew it. With her free hand, Ruby pulled the whip from Yang’s neck, sliding her left off her sister’s head, going for Yang’s left wrist instead, folding it behind her back before she goes for the right one, Ruby using her whip to tie Yang’s wrists together before she slid her legs in between her arms and torso, a mild bit of tension on the rope.

Ruby’s left hand reached out for the scroll and picked it up out of the sand, her right going for Yang’s ponytail as Ruby adjusted herself on her sister’s back. “Stand. The best you can.”

Yang tries to stand, trying her best to get her balance to try, this time around without her arms. She stumbles the first time, continuing to try to get her balance, almost managing the second time but stumbling again, chest in the sand. Again, she tries, moving her legs a little further forward in order to try to get leverage. She has it, for a few seconds before she slides back down onto her rear, saved just in time as she props a knee under herself. The fourth attempt succeeds, and she’s standing, balanced and straight, with her sister on her back.

“Now squat back down. Let me get the fish.”

Yang did exactly as asked, trying to retain her balance yet again, this time succeeding as Ruby grabbed each salmon and placed between her thighs, holding them there with an elbow. She folded the scroll and placed it upright into her sister’s hair, just behind her ponytail, more than enough tension to hold it steady. Her now free right went for the fishing pole still stuck in the sand and pulled it out, dipping the lure into the water to give it a bit of a wash before she pulled it back out a couple of seconds later.

“Stand. Then go into the hut.”

Again, she stood up, still having a hard time with balance, but managing. As commanded, she goes back into the hut, Ruby hanging the pole back into the rack she had taken it from, this time in sharp contrast with the others, still unused, as they had been for the decades since the hut was abandoned. As Ruby guided Yang back out of the hut, she started to think more about the Haven move, and, since these poles were worth a thousand or so each, it would be a waste to forget them for another two decades, so she’d be taking them with her. Would have to make a box for them, though.

Some minutes later, they were back to their house, with the fish. Both had a shower together, before Yang cooked it, getting more training still than before. Another discussion was had at the dinner table, about the fishing table, the box, and packing, since they would be moving in only a couple days. Considering how full their lives already were of kink, the show was constant, but took breaks during the times they both slept, and would take a momentary break as Yang got sick the morning after, leaving her purely to packing duties, and Ruby to walk, by herself, down to the hut to get the poles from the racks. The river was flooding compared to the day earlier, and it had washed away the mess on the beach, as well as filled into the holes left behind by the pole she had stuck in it, the footsteps that they had left almost leveled out as well. She stays for no more than a minute as she looks around, the pier still solid as it was the day earlier, the drizzle that morning having cleaned it pretty well. She then leaves, a few more thoughts crossing her mind on the place they were moving to, access to the ocean available on the property where they’d be buying. Maybe she could take the pier along?

Soon enough, she was at home. She placed the poles against the wall inside the door, suddenly noticing quiet sounds, very muted knocking on wood. It came from what seemed to be the back of the house, with regular breaks in between. Ruby listened for a minute longer or so, walking closer to the back wall, as far as she could, but the sounds weren’t coming from inside the house. She went back out and to the shed, and there was Yang, hammering together a cart for her motorcycle.

Ruby poked her head in, Yang oblivious to her, still working on the cart. “Hey sis!”

Yang was caught way off guard, almost startled off her feet where she was squatting, catching herself only with her free hand. Her face goes from shock to silly amusement with a tint of annoyance. “Ruby! You scared me, damn it.”

She just chuckles and steps inside, looking at the cart. “That for when we move?”

“Yup.” She looks back down to it, giving the nail she was working on a few last hits.

“Remember those fishing rods we saw yesterday?”

“Yeah? The ones you went to grab this morning?”

“Yep. Think you can make a box for those?”

“Sure, if you bring them here.”

Ruby walked back into the house, returning with the rods into the shed, Yang having almost finished the cart, only a few nails left. Ruby left the rods by the entrance before going back into the house, packing her own stuff and getting it ready for the move, even if they’d be here for a few more days until Taiyang arrived.

Once she finished, she went back to the shed, Yang already putting the finishing touches on the box, and the racks for the poles inside of each half, closing much like a briefcase, Yang having even gone so far as to add a handle to it. It was perfect for them. Ruby had another idea, though.

“Yang?”

“Yes sis?”

“I think we should take the pier with us, seeing as we’ll have an oceanfront house.”

Yang went into thought for a bit. How was she gonna fit that on the cycle?

“And, you know. It would be a waste to leave it by the river. Maybe some rope?”

Yang cocked her head back, as if an eureka had just hit her. “That’s brilliant.”

“Might require extending the cart a bit.”

“Well, we do have a ton of rope, so why not off the side of the bike?”

“That sounds good too.” Since Ruby was done packing, she decided to help her sister along in finishing up the box. The next step was to grab a ton of rope and cutters from the shed, which they did. Considering how light the stuff they had was, it’d probably be easier to get the pier back with the cycle. Before Ruby stepped out, she looked at the cycle, then at her sister. “Hey Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Think you can make it by bike down there?”

Yang thought for a moment about the paths they had taken. About half a minute of what seemed like idle motioning of her fingers later, and some mumbling to herself, she replied; “Yeah, we should be able to.” She went back into the shed and grabbed her keys, the motorcycle’s engine roaring to life only a few seconds later. “Get on.”

Ruby hopped on behind her sister, rope cutters and rope in her pocket as Yang pushed the bike out of the shed, closing the doors behind her before she rode off. Much sooner than expected, they were by the river, the only real roadblocks being minor vegetation that proved easy to either ride over or break through. The log bridge was another matter, though, and Yang decided to leave her cycle on the other side of the river from the hut.

The removal of the pier was easy, however; it was small enough to be flipped on its side and pulled straight out, and the legs themselves pinned down solidly enough for Ruby to climb onto the center pair and pull the one furthest away right out of the sand, before pulling the one she stood on up from the shore. Barely even got her boots wet.

A few minutes later, they had made a rope harness for the pier and the legs, as well as figuring out how to keep both of them from leaning to the side, making their trip home rather easy. The left side of the bike was a bit occupied, but that didn’t matter, the right would hold the pole box, which it soon did with another rope harness. Not much after that, the cart was also on the back of the bike, everything ready for the move, which would be happening tomorrow. The bike, by now, looked rather bulky in comparison to its original unloaded self, the turning radius of the front wheel severely limited, that is, until Yang moved the box and pier back a few seconds after getting the cart on, throwing a harness around it and tying it tight, the two pretty well secured on the cycle now. Even if it’s a casual day, Ruby decides to stream a little and chat with the crowd, even if no kink occurs besides the occasional self boob grope. The remainder of the day passes rather calmly, the stream not lasting too long, the two spending the remainder of the day rather idly in the couch, cuddled up in front of the TV.

Yang wakes up a few hours later, a little groggy. Her sister is sleeping soundly on top of her, a smile coming to her lips at the cute snores out of Ruby. She doesn’t spend too long where she is, picking her sister up and carrying her upstairs, laying her down on her own bed before jumping into her own. As she’s laid out, Ruby comes to, fiddling with her clothing as she gets them off and tosses them on the floor, asleep minutes later, much the same for Yang. Both wake up the following morning to a key in the door, the footsteps that enter very familiar to both of them, Taiyang having returned home. The two hop out of bed, somewhat groggy, going down the stairs to meet their father, Ruby coming a few seconds behind Yang as she slips into her pajamas.

Taiyang waves to the girls as they come down, before tilting his head in the direction of the motorcycle outside. “You two going to Mistral again?”

Yang stretches her arms out as she comes towards him, smiling. “We’re moving out.”

He just raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking, right?”

Yang’s outstretched arms wrapped around her dad. “Nope. We’re actually moving out. Remember the job I had before? Well, I got to it again, and got a bit of extra money.”

His eyebrow just went back down, a smile coming across his lips right afterwards. “Congratulations, dragon.” He looks up to Ruby, and then back down to Yang. “Is she coming with you, then?”

“She is. I mean, with all the present heat around Haven and the possibility of another invasion, neither of us wants to exactly risk it. The house is about half an hour away from Mistral by motorcycle, and, if we follow the coast, about the same amount of time away from Haven, so if anything comes up, we can be there in no time.”

“I understand. I trust you have packed, then?”

Ruby pointed upstairs. “Both our bags are in our room. That’s why we have the cart.”

“Alright. You’re gonna have breakfast here, then?”

Yang finally released her dad from the hug. “That was the plan.”

He was smiling still. “What do you girls-”

Interrupted by Yang; “I’m gonna be making veggie stew.”

His eyebrow went up in surprise again as she walked into the kitchen. “Since when did you cook?”

Ruby just chuckled. “Since a few days ago. Showed her my recipe book.”

His face still contained surprise. “Recipe book?”

Yang replied from inside the kitchen, interrupting Ruby just as she was about to reply; “She bought one in Mistral before we came back. Lots of fun stuff here, and it’s pretty blonde proof.”

Taiyang just chuckled at her remark and followed her into the kitchen. Yang pointed him at the recipe she was working up as she continued chopping the ingredients down, Ruby going upstairs to fetch their bags and clothes, placing the bags themselves by the door and the folded, clean clothes onto the couch. She then went into the laundry room, fetching a chair from a corner in there that she pushed to the table and sat down on. Taiyang put the bowls and pot stand on the table, Yang following with the pot not much later, fetching a ladle from a drawer after she put the pot down, sinking it into the pot before sitting down herself.

Yang had a broad smile on her lips after she sat down, looking at her sister, then at her dad. “You should try first.”

Taiyang just chuckled as he looked into the pot, pouring some of it into his bowl. “I’m pretty sure this is gonna be catastrophic, but I can’t blame you for trying.” Both of them just giggled at his remark, a little bit of suspicion on his face.

Ruby filled her own bowl next, Yang staring with intent at her dad as he took the first spoon of the stew into his mouth.

He was very cautious as he put the spoon in his mouth, expecting to spit it right back out. He pulled the spoon back out, empty, as he let the taste settle in. His expression quickly changed to shock, and almost disbelief as he chomped on the veggies, swallowing a few seconds later. “Yang, what the hell. How?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Guess the new arm helps.”

He just smiled, but his curiosity wasn’t comedic. “No, but seriously, how?”

She glanced over at Ruby for a second who was enjoying the stew herself. “She helped. A lot, actually.”

He looked over at Ruby with a bit of surprise, again. “Ruby?”

His reactions were nothing short of priceless to Yang. “Well, she picked up some books on cooking and recipes when we first arrived in Beacon, and then tried her hand at some of my friends’ places after the semester.” She starts filling her own bowl. “And then went on to cook meals for an entire party a couple weeks later. And holy hell, that was a party.”

Taiyang’s surprise had at this point mostly faded. “You drank too much?”

Yang swallowed her first bite. “We ended up eating so much we could barely even drink.” Ruby just giggled at Yang’s remark, but she continued; “That’s why we don’t have dinner at parties anymore. She’ll ruin us before it even gets started.”

Taiyang couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, at least you aren’t stuck on the bowl throwing it all back up.”

“Which is why she makes our snacks now. Pretty good party host, with some excellent hangover cures too.”

Ruby swallows her bite, looking towards Yang. “You never manage to finish all of them though.”

“Except for once or twice when you were missing some stuff.”

“Yup.”

Taiyang was still smiling at them. “This is still really good, Yang. Well done.”

“Thanks, dad. I try my best.”

Again he chuckled and continued on with the stew. Not many minutes later, they were full, with nothing left of the stew. Not much later, Zwei came into the kitchen, receiving a pet from the sisters as Taiyang stood up to fetch him some food, placing the bowl on the floor after he had filled it, Zwei starting to munch into it the moment it was placed onto the floor. Taiyang himself went to the couch and picked up the remote, Yang and Ruby following soon after to fetch their clothing, Taiyang himself a bit too deep into the TV to notice the two daughters of his who were stripping down behind him to change clothes. In fact, he didn’t notice at all, Yang having gone so far to almost touch the back of his head with her bare chest, a wide grin from Ruby as well as a shake of her head as she stood there naked. They were dressed and ready within only a couple extra minutes, Ruby going into the kitchen to fetch a plastic bag for the clothes they had just taken off, throwing them into the bag rather quickly. As they were getting ready to leave, Yang poked her dad’s head, almost startling him as he finally looked back.

“We’re about to leave, dad. Gonna say goodbye?”

He just chuckled and stood up, giving them both hugs, again, as they were about to leave, both of their bags in hand. Ruby opened the door afterwards, walking out and placing both her own bag and the one with the clothes into the cart, Yang following shortly after.

“Bye, girls. I might be around Mistral later this year myself, so if you see me first, just say hi.”

Yang replied; “We will, dad.”

Ruby added; “And take good care of Zwei for us”

He just chuckled, looking down at the dog as he walked a few steps outside, panting. “I will.”

“Bye!” they said in unison as the motorcycle departed, Zwei barking after them as they left, with Taiyang waving at Ruby just before she went out of sight.

They were going back to Mistral. Permanently.


End file.
